Tears of ages
by Willofhounds
Summary: Wolves are thought to be extinct. Years of hiding that he is a spirit wolf Harrison begins to go through his inheritance. A rare inheritance that put him on the radar of both wolves and humans. In the search for paradise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Harry is called Harrison or Lukas depending on whose speaking. Fellow wolves call him Lukas while wizards call him Harrison.

Harrison's POV

His bag was packed and ready to go. With his birthday right around the corner the dreams would be starting soon. They would decide his position within a clan. As it stood the small pack of strays he collected held many positions. Guardians, protectors. Even a wisdom in the pack. Not one heir or leader though. For the moment he was fulfilling the role of leader.

Toboe a red haired boy with brown eyes said," You're leaving again. Shouldn't you stay? So that you can begin your journey?"

The boy was just a puppy. Not even close to being old enough to through his journey. Tsume had found him abandoned in London trying to scrounge for food. The red head had been so close to starving to death it was a surprise he had made it.

Now almost a year after they had found him the boy had filled out. Once skin and bones now had a healthy amount of muscle. Though he still had his baby face. Likely would for a few more years.

He answered with a jaw cracking yawn," I have to go back. Supposedly we are supposed to have dinner with father tonight. I have been avoiding the man for long enough."

It was true. Apart from his classes with Severus he avoided returning to the manor. Not that his father stayed at the family manor. No he stayed in Slytherin keep. A place that Harrison had only been to once or twice in his life.

Besides he would be back before moon rise tonight. It was the full moon after all. It was the night that all wolves whether lunar or spirit would lay out in the moonlight. To bask and stave off the lunar wasting disease for another cycle. Where packs got together and told stories of old.

Tsume a smokey grey wolf was their story teller. Tonight he had promised to tell them of paradise. Something according to legend only the wolves could find.

Tsume in his dark tanned human form looked at him. As if sensing his thoughts the elder nodded. They would see each other later. No goodbyes were necessary. For it was not the way of the wolf.

He turned and apparated to his manor landing perfectly in the grass. The sun was low in the sky. His nose alerted him to the fact that the house was full. Many humans were in the house no doubt his father's followers.

The doors allowed him to enter easily given who he was. Waves of magic touched his own. It was his father's magic. It checked him in a way for that he never felt before.

He ignored it and made his way to the dinning room. Harrison was late due as this was usual. Halfway down the hallway he remembered his clothing.

Looking down he saw that his black shirt was specked with dirt. His pants had a tear in them. Likely from a branch or thorn catching them. Sighing he summoned a robe from his room. It would have to do for the moment. Making his father wait longer would not be in his best interest.

When he entered the formal dining hall he noticed that he was right. The table was full of death eaters and a handful of their children. A single open chair was at his father's right.

Many of the death eaters sneered at him as he passed. No doubt taking in his rugged appearance. However much to his surprise one did not.

He was a tall man with brown hair and amber eyes. This was not a death eater he recognized. When he scented the air the man's scent marked him as a wolf. Not a spirit wolf like Harrison but a powerful lunar wolf.

Their eyes met. Amber eyes widened. His teeth became barred. Even if he didn't want to admit it this was his home. His territory.

The silent fight for dominance was ended abruptly by his father," Harrison you finally grace us with your presence."

It was a rebuke that made Harrison turn towards his father. The man's red eyes stared at him coldly. Green eyes glared back at him.

Finally he replied," I had a meeting. It ran late."

That was technically true. It was his pack after all. They required him to be there as often as possible. Soon he would be gone for an indeterminable amount of time.

His father said his eyes narrowing at him," Sit down, Harrison."

Harrison did as he was bid. Sitting next to his father. He loaded his plate full of meat.

He could feel the eyes of the lunar wolf on him. Baring his teeth at the man when he looked up. The other wolf returned the sentiment.

His father snapped," Stop acting like an animal, Harrison. Fenrir leave him alone."

That almost made him laugh. If his father knew his secret then the man would find it ironic. Then he would likely kill him. He was the second son and wouldn't likely be the heir.

:No,: he thought. The man wouldn't want him as his heir. Not only was he a spirit wolf but according to his teacher's he was almost a squib.

The only teacher that knew he wasn't was Severus Snape. The potion master had figured it out years ago. Severus had figured out that he was part wolf. It had been not long after Tsume had taken him under his wing.

His nose twitched slightly when a scent wafted by him. It made him look down the table. A man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. The man was like him. A wolf hidden in plain sight. By his scent he didn't run under the moon in a long.

Then he turned back to his food. The steak on his plate was medium rare. He would rather have it rare but in this situation it wasn't possible.

The meal passed with him listening in on conversations but not putting his two cents in. Pettigrew was apparently acting as a spy against the light. His animagus form coming in handy for wanting to hide. Severus also was a spy but he didn't elaborate on it.

His thoughts wandered to the night that would soon fall. Story telling had been part of their pack from the beginning. At first it had been just him. A lone wolf looking for some place to belong.

In truth that wasn't fair. There was one he called his brother but that wolf had disappeared years ago. Given the time frame he knew it was the elder's journey.

Tsume had found him roaming the forest outside his manor. They had brawled for a short while before the elder wolf won out. Like himself Tsume was a lone wolf. Instead of taking over the territory however he decided to stay and look after Harrison. The others had come later but they were no less welcome.

Suddenly he felt all eyes on him and he stiffened. It took all of his control not to bare his teeth. He hated stares they made him feel caged.

His father asked from next to him," What do you think on the topic Harrison?"

He thought back to what they had been talking about. Only half listening he didn't know the full argument but he had heard the word wolves. This would be a question that would have to be dealt with delicately. Otherwise he risked revealing his true nature.

He answered honestly but at the same time tactfully," I wasn't listening father. Explain."

An amused snort came from the lunar wolf called Fenrir. If he got the chance he was going to kill the elder wolf. He would be a threat to his hidden position here.

His father oblivious to his thought replied," We were speaking of the wolves and their disappearance. How only a few werewolves are left. That wolves are considered extinct by both muggles and wizards alike."

Again Harrison wanted to snort. Wolves supposedly extinct because of the humans nature. First they had taken the lunar flowers from them. Then they had experimented on wolves. Most of the time the wolves they experimented on were never heard from again. Humans were searching for a way to find paradise.

So the spirit wolves went into hiding. Hiding themselves away from those who sought to use them.

He answered his mind wandering," Wolves supposedly went extinct almost a hundred years ago. While there is no proof of this that is what is accepted in both magical and muggle world's. What do we actually know about the wolves to make such a claim? Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they aren't out there. Isn't that right, Fenrir?"

The lunar wolf just looked at him. As did everyone else. He hated it.

His father leaned on his open palm as he said," An interesting ideal, Harrison. What do you think of the stories that only wolves can find paradise?"

Paradise... That was a word he hated now. Kiba had spoken of paradise. He wanted to find it. In truth Harrison couldn't careless about paradise. His place was with his pack.

Harrison said his gaze still distant," Paradise... it's a fools dream. If wolves have gone extinct that means the road to paradise is gone. Why search for something that is gone?"

It was gone. No wolf knew how to find the road to paradise. It was just a fools dream.

He looked down at his plate noticing it was empty. Turning to his father he asked," May I be excused?"

It was just a curtousy. He could feel the call of the moon already. Soon the moon would rise. It was time for him to leave. Fenrir had too reached his feet. No doubt ready to run out under the moonlight.

His father nodded and allowed him to leave. Fenrir was right behind him. They went out to the the manor's grounds.

He put up privacy and silencing wards as he said," Alright lunar. You know what I am as I know what you are. What do you want?"

Fenrir answered looking him up and down," You are pretty small for a spirit wolf. What are you a runt of your pack?"

Harrison bared his teeth in reply. He knew he was small for his age. It wasn't his fault but that of his family.

The lunar continued," Run with your pack runt. We will speak at a later time."

He growled but he was planning to do just that. Though he hated the name runt. Without another word he apparated out of there and back to his pack grounds.

Marvolo's POV

Two years of barely seeing his children he expected them to be at dinner. Damien was on time as he expected. The boy had black hair and grey eyes that were common in the Black blood in him.

What he didn't expect was that his younger son wasn't there. In fact the wards showed that the boy wasn't even in the manor. No one could tell him where the boy was.

When dinner rolled around his followers were all on time. Even Fenrir Greyback. The only werewolf alpha that was on his side. Only one pack.

His mind turned to the wolves. It was said that wolves were extinct. That's what people said but when he looked at the werewolf he didn't believe it. Wolves were still out there just hidden in plain sight.

Then the wards alerted him to the fact that his son had arrived. Casting a wandless wordless tempus noting the boy was twenty minutes late.

Harrison came in. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Both were dirty and the pants were torn. At least he was wearing robes.

What caught his eyes was the way he and Fenrir were baring their teeth at each other. They were acting like a pair of wolves. Fenrir he could understand. He was a wolf. Harrison was not.

He snapped," Harrison you finally grace us with your presence."

The boy snapped his head over to see him. The rebuke obvious. Green eyes glared at him.

Finally he replied," I had a meeting. It ran late."

The boy was telling the truth. Then again it didnt answer where he had been. For the moment he let it go.

He said," Sit down, Harrison."

Harrison did as he was bid. The boy put only meat on his plate. Something bothered him about it. When he looked up from his own plate Harrison and were back to baring his teeth. Not this again. They were acting like animals.

He snapped," Stop acting like an animal, Harrison. Fenrir leave him alone."

Both of them looked away. It was like rebuking children. What was with his son? He should know better.

During the meal they began the discussion on wolves. Fenrir put his input here and there. Even being a werewolf he didn't know much about the other kind of wolf.

Spirit wolves were the lesser known kind of wolf. Most wizards had thought they were animagi. They weren't however. Instead they were wolves who took on human form.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malcolm pale. Malcolm was the middle son of the Greengrass family. He was also the youngest healer in the world. Malcolm seemed unusually worried. He would have to look into it.

He asked honestly wanting his son's opinion," What do you think on the topic Harrison?"

The boy looked at him with a strange look. His son said honestly," I wasn't listening father. Explain."

He heard to his annoyance a snort from Fenrir. The boy gave him a killing look.

Then Marvolo," We were speaking of the wolves and their disappearance. How only a few werewolves are left. That wolves are considered extinct by both muggles and wizards alike."

His son wasn't around much and so it was hard to know where the boy stood. Many of his men didn't like the hunt for the wolves. It seemed to them a fool's errand. Yet the Dark Lord knew it wasn't. Wolves were still out there and hunting for paradise. He wanted to know what his son thought.

The boy said," Wolves supposedly went extinct almost a hundred years ago. While there is no proof of this that is what is accepted in both magical and muggle world's. What do we actually know about the wolves to make such a claim? Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they aren't out there. Isn't that right, Fenrir?"

Interesting ideals. It seemed like his son knew that Fenrir was a werewolf.

He said," An interesting ideal, Harrison. What do you think of the stories that only wolves can find paradise?"

Harrison's eyes glazed over in a familiar fashion. It was of someone who was lost in thought.

Harrison said his gaze still distant," Paradise... it's a fools dream. If wolves have gone extinct that means the road to paradise is gone. Why search for something that is gone?"

What an interesting sentiment. Like someone who knew what he was talking about. Then it was as if a light had been switched.

The boy asked," May I be excused?"

Marvolo watched as his son and Fenrir left. It was suspicious but for the moment he let them leave. Fenrir would give him a report later.


	2. Journey part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. As usual you are right. Malcolm is a wolf hidden in human skin. He doesn't have a pack or a teacher. All he can do is what he believes is right. Harry on the other hand is the second born to Marvolo Slytherin. Damien his older brother is the favored and is most thought to be the heir. Even though Harry has the true heritage of both bloodlines. As will be shown in later chapters. Which will be the true favored son by Marvolo remains to be seen.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

When he returned to the forest territory his pack called home the other's had finished the hunt. Tsume being the eldest wolf had a small fire going. What they had caught was a large buck looking mature but not old by any means. He could see many teeth and claw marks on it. While it had died it most certainly put up a fight.

Around their fire lay blanketed snow and in it were the curled up forms of his pack. Toboe was closest to the fire. His eyes were closed and his breathing even. The next closest was Hige. The brown furred wolf watched the fire with eager expectation. Their hunt had beem successful and he was hungry. Then again Hige was always hungry. That's just how he was.

Tsume's golden eyes met his when he shifted. His own black fur mingled with silver and white. The white was all the emotional pain he had received in his short seventeen years. The silver more plentiful in his fur was all the physical. Mainly from the abuse his mother and brother gave.

The camp was silent besides the crackles of the wood in the fire. Everyone either asleep or lost to their own thoughts. Dinner ended up being a quick meal. One that Harrison didn't partake in. It wouldn't have been right if he had. He had eaten at his manor and had not partaken in the hunt.

When everyone's bellies were full they drew in close to the fire. Tsume stood tall and proud in his wolf form. A large x shaped scar was on his chest. No one was sure how he got the scar. It had been there as long as anyone could remember.

He growled in wolf speak,$ Listen closely because I will only say this once. This is the story of paradise.$

The fire crackled. The air filled with nature's magic. As it was the full moon they were receiving its blessing.

$In times of old when humans and wolves ran about the world together there is a story. A story which says that wolves are the gateway to paradise. This is that story.$

Harrison moved closer to the fire and open moon light. While the fire warned his dark fur the moon calmed his spirit. He accepted that he was both human and wolf. That his father was a human. Somewhere down the line he had a spirit wolf. Where he wasn't completely sure.

Tsume's soft growls broke through his thoughts,$ The Okami clan is said to be extinct. Killed off almost seventeen years ago. Once they were plentiful and led the seven clans to peace with the humans. This peace led to humans discovering lunar flowers. Flowers golden in color that calm our inner selves more than anything else. It is said that the dew of the lunar flower will calm the lunar wolf to the point the human gains control.$

The younger wovles worked all exchanged glances. That was not something that was well known. Even amongst the spirit wolves.

When Tsume continued he had their full attention,$ Humans created a human with the essence of the lunar flowers. Her name is Cheza. With her help and wolves cooperation the gates of paradise will open. That is why we follow the scent of the lunar flower. It is said that it will guide us to paradise.$

With that Tsume fell silent. He lay down in the snow next to the fire. The story had ended leaving each wolf to their own thoughts. Harrison's thoughts went to impending journey.

Was the journey a precursor to finding paradise? Or was the two things completely separate? He allowed those thoughts to follow him into his dreams.

Dreamscape

In his wolf form he stood on a snowy plain. All around him was snow, snow, and more snow. Off in the distance he could see a set of mountains. A pull called him to run towards them. So he ran fast towards the mountain. A caw sounded over the top of him. When he tried to look up the world went dark.

End of dream

He awoke startled. Tsume's golden eyes watching him. An questioning light in them. Shaking his head he slowly stretched out.

The muscles slowly unwound. However the dream wouldn't leave his thoughts. Every journey dream was different from wolf to wolf. One thing that remained constant. When it was time to go on your journey you saw an animal. That animal would be what decided your position.

This dream had not given him an animal. Only a sound that he couldn't remember. Until he was sure that it was his journey dream he would stay. As much as he wanted to go on such an adventure. Wherever that place was it would be freezing. Snow had been everywhere.

A cold nose rubbed against his shoulder startling him slightly. Looking to his left he saw Toboe watching him. The brown wolf pointed to the sky.

It was beginning to lighten which meant he had to head back. At least for now. Today the only class he would actually attend was potions.

Shifting back into his human form he yawned. It felt like he didn't get any sleep at all. All he could remember was the strange dream. Then he woke up.

With a nod to the others who were beginning to wake he disapparated with a crack. This brought him to just outside of the manor wards. They allowed him in without any issue. Though feeling out with his magic he could sense his father in his study. That sent a shiver down his spine.

The dark Lord shouldn't be around. He never stayed at the manor overnight. Not since his and Damien's mother died.

With his shoulders squared he entered the manor. Taking all the back ways he went to his room. It was far away from everyone else's. Mostly to keep him out of the way. Another reason was because he was the spare. The one everyone believed that his father would kill when it was announced that Damien was the heir. Not that Harrison would stick around. If his father gave any inclination towards that he would disappear.

It wouldn't be difficult for him to do. As a spirit wolf he was at home in any forest or mountain. He didnt like running but he wouldn't die for some pureblood custom.

Upon reaching his room he sighed with relief. Here he could change into what his family saw as proper clothes. Not that he cared any what they thought. He just didn't want any problems with his father around.

He pulled off his clothes stripping down to his boxers. Then he choose a black pair of trousers and a white button down shirt. A simple black robe went over it. All in all he looked like a perfectly respectable wizard. He hated it. Still he didn't feel like enticing his father's anger at the moment so he did what was proper. On his way out he grabbed his potions book.

It took him all of three minutes to make it to the potions lab. Having run around these halls for years he knew them well. It wouldn't take much for him to lose someone.

With a sharp knock he entered. Severus Snape was tall man with oily black hair and onyx eyes. His hair was oil due to being around potions so much. Severus was hard but fair in his rules and punishments. Only Harrison was allowed to continue his tutoring when both he and Damien turned 15. Damien didn't show any promise at the art. Harrison showed a lot of promise. Enough so that he was allowed to brew some potions for his father.

Severus greeted stoically," Morning Harrison."

He returned the greeting with a gruff," Morning sir."

He was not by any means a morning. It stemmed from running with his pack into all hours of the night. Severus had long since gotten uses to his oddities.

A small part of Harrison knew that the potions master knew his secret. He had been around lunar wolves enough to recognize the signs. Thankfully he never confronted Harrison about it. Honestly the boy didn't know what he would do if he had been confronted.

Likely run because if he was confronted them his father would be the next to know. That would not end well for him or his pack. His father would not stop hunting them if he knew. Whether it was to kill the pack or to use them remained to be seen.

He took his usual seat and opened his book. The last potion they had worked on was the draught of the living dead. He was to brew it a few more times before Severus would allow him to move on.

Without waiting for instructions he began to make the potions. A few hours later the potions was complete.

Severus asked breaking their silence," What was your issue with Fenrir last night?"

Harrison shrugged but didn't reply. He was pretending to be busy cleaning his instruments.

Severus as expected said," You are not busy Harrison. I saw how you were barrring your teeth. That was more animal than human. Fenrir reacted the same way. Somewhat surprising was Malcolm Greengrass' reaction."

So he wasn't the only one who noticed. If Severus noticed that meant his father had as well. Great... that would explain why his father was still there.

The door opened startling them both. His father stood in the doorway his red eyes on Harrison. His hand twitched towards his wand. Only by sheer force of will did he not draw it.

His father said nodding to Severus," I will be taking Harrison from you. He and I have things to talk about."

Quickly he finished stowing his supplies he was ready leave. His father indicated for him to follow. This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.


	3. Journey part 2

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. You have a good idea going there my friend. The key to that would be Tom knowing the situation. A wolf is a free spirit. They do not want or accept a human's control lightly. It would hurt a wolf's pride to accept a human guard. I think we can expect a confrontation between the two.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

He followed his father without a word. They went up to the fourth floor. This floor was soley for the man and his heir. When his father choose his heir that was. Every one was almost completely sure that it would be Damien. Not that he cared about such things. When he had a journey dream that he was confident in then he wouldn't be returning.

Looking out a window as they passed he noticed something odd. He typically looked out the windows when passing by portraits. They had taken the same dislike for him that the rest of the family had. All except for a handful of them. When he looked out the windows he never saw any animals beyond snakes. His father had put up wards to keep them out.

So what he saw surprised him. A black raven was sitting on a tree branch staring at him. That meant the dream truly had been a journey dream. If his guide was waiting for him he would have to leave that night. There would be no time for goodbyes as mine were expected. When he didn't show up they would know he had gone.

It was right in time for his seventeenth birthday. That was little more than two weeks away. Then it hit him. A raven. Raven's were the sign of not only a leader but a clan heir. Harrison knew from the studies Tsume had given them that most of the clans had heirs declared. Only a handful didn't. What clan did he belong to? Did it mean he had a family somewhere? The raven would know.

His father's voice snapped him out of his thoughts," Harrison to get to my study you have to walk. Unless you would rather be summoned?"

The question made his legs move. That was not a pleasant experience. Using the summoning charm to summon people was a favorite of his father's. He had an immediate dislike to it since the first time it had been used on him. Part of him didn't want to take the chance that his father would see the raven.

So he started moving again. His eyes avoided the windows so not to give away what he knew. Yet his mind could not get away from the animal. It was a raven. A raven! That could mean so much for him and his pack. They could find a safe place. A place to grow. It was a child's dream however and he knew it.

His father's study was one of the largest rooms in the manor. On either side of it where bookcases. They were filled to the brim with books. If Harrison had to guess they were probably dark arts.

Near the back was a desk made of cherry wood. On it were his father's paperwork. That was one thing he would never be able to do. Sit at a desk and do paperwork. Wolves were meant to run free.

His father pointed to the chair and despite wanting to run he sat in it. His father sat behind the desk across from him.

His father said," I have spoken with young Malcolm Greengrass. He had some interesting things to say about both himself and you, child."

That was one of the most demeaning nicknames he had been given. Child. He hadn't been a child since his mother died. Maybe if she had lived he would have more answers. Many things made sense when he first met Tsume.

He growled sounding more wolf than human," I am not a child. I haven't been since mother died."

There was no flinch. No anger at the mention of his mother. She had been a topic that wasn't touched since he was small. So it was truly surprising not to get a reaction.

His father said after a moment," You are still a child. You're not seventeen yet."

He snapped," I won't make it to seventeen! Bellatrix my ever "loving" aunt has told me of the Slytherin law of one. When we turn seventeen you have to choose an heir. The other is disposable!"

Despite what every one thought of him. He was not an idiot. In fact since his mother's death he had been preparing to leave. Then when Tsume came along it gave him a purpose. A reason to live beyond spiting his family.

A sigh was the reply he received. His father thought as little of him as the rest of the family. Not that he cared. As soon as he could he would be leaving. Going to Diagon Alley first to get some warmer clothes. They would be on special since it was early summer. Then he would be off to whatever adventure the raven was leading him on.

Speaking of the raven. It was sitting out on a tree branch staring at him. It had ruby eyes just like his father's. Did all ravens have ruby eyes? Or was this one special?

"Harrison!" Came the sharp annoyed voice of his father.

What did the oh so powerful dark Lord want now? He had better things to do than listen to the man try to rule his life.

Turning his bored green eyes to his father he saw the fury. No doubt angry that he was being ignored. Some part of him expected a crucio for his insolence. Instead it was a stinging hex to his right leg. While there was power behind it he barely twitched. Being a wolf he was used to pain. A little stinging hex meant nothing to him.

His father said," You and your brother will make it to your birthday. I will not be making the decision on who is the heir until then. Until the decision is made you will be staying around the manor. No more nights in the forest."

That made his lips curl up and over his teeth showing his canines. To him it was a natural reaction. Most of his tutors had gotten used to it. For he bared them more often than not at them.

His father's eyes narrowed as he said in deadly soft voice," You are not an animal. Stop barring your teeth like one. Or I'll start treating you like one."

That had his simple control breaking. He snarled," If you think you can control me you have another thing coming. You will not collar me to this manor."

It was too soon after the full moon for him to be getting angry like this. The beast was too close to the surface. His magic was wild and gitty from the time spent under the moon. Given how it was known to react to his emotions. The combination was a disaster waiting to happen.

His father's wand was drawn in the next moment. Harrison while he had a wand he rarely carried it. His magic was so wild the wand only made things worse. Once his wand had made his pants catch on fire.

His inner wolf mingled with his magic. Then the air began to crackle. Something few people knew was that every one had an inner animal. From the youngest wizard to the oldest. Whether or not they tried to achieve their animagus form. That was up to them. Every one had one.

Spirit wolves were a little bit different from everyone else. Their true form was their animal form. Most saw their human form as nothing more than an illusion. Harrison the wolf and human as one. Neither was an illusion both made them who they were. Though he was less accepting of his human side.

His father's magic came out to meet his own. They clashed. His magic was just as feral as his wolf. It bit and snapped at his father's.

The room began get heavy with the sheer amount of magical power in it. To one who was unused to such things they would have found it hard to move. Harrison was used to power plays. Damien and he had been fighting for years. They hated each other.

Both he and his father were able to move freely. His father dueled all the time so it was expected. The surprise that flashed through his eyes when Harrison moved was worth it. Worth revealing that he was not as weak as everyone made him out to be.

Then to both of their surprise the magical energy exploded. This knocked them across the room from each other. Harrison landed closest to the door. His head spinning. His father landed by the bookcases.

Harrison's mind was racing. There were stories of magic rejecting a fight if it was between a Lord and his heir. A rejection typically resulted in both parties being knocked away from each other. That should not have been possible. Unless magic itself had declared him the Slytherin heir. Something he was most certainly not accepting.

Slowly, and unsteadily he pushed himself up onto the wall. His father was doing the same. Their eyes never leaving each other. The sense of wariness was obvious. Neither of them wanted to provoke magic further. The consequences could be dire if they did.

Taking a deep breath he said," I'm leaving. I have things to attend to. As I'm sure you do, father. Given that you are the Dark Lord and I am your good for nothing son."

Before the man could reply he was out the door. The almost silent curse that followed made him smirk. Then he hurried his pace. If he didn't get away soon his father would raise the wards. If that happened he wouldn't be able to get away at all.

Grabbing his go bag had been a simple run to his room. He didn't even pause as he left. Everything that he cared about was in his bag. Or where it couldn't be harmed. Nothing in that room meant anything to him.

Once he was outside the raven was back. It squawked at him as if to say hurry. Then it was flying towards the edge of the wards. He quickened his pace following it as fast as he could. Just as he passed through the wards he felt the manor go on lockdown.

Turning his head to stare at the raven he contemplated this. The raven seemed to know more than a normal spirit or animal. Were the guides always like that? He didn't know enough about them to know.

The raven and his eyes met again. To his surprise he felt something touching his shield's. The raven was trying to access his mind? Before he could really contemplate the matter an image appeared in his mind. It was a village. One that he didn't recognize. That's when it hit him. An area to apparate to. The raven was giving him a way to get away cleanly. With a sharp crack he was gone. Off to his journey.

Marvolo's POV

He should not have been surprised that Harrison reacted the way he had. Though the boy running was not what he expected. Spending time in his room yes. Not going to dinner yes. Running away no.

By how fast Harrison got out spoke of a plan. Did he expect a confrontation? Or was he just prepared? Somehow he was thinking that the boy had expected it. Or that there was more going on than he knew.

He was drawn from his thoughts as the floo glared green. A dirty blond haired man looking ragged stepped through. It was Malcolm Greengrass. Given that the night before had been the full moon he had not been expecting the man for a few more hours.

The night before just before the moon rose he jad talked to the healer. The things he had learned surprised him. Werewolves or lunar wolves as they preferred to be called weren't the only living breed of wolf left. Another lesser known wolf still walked among them.

Spirit wolves were out there hiding in plain sight. Many wizards had diluted spirit wolf genes in their blood. The difficulty was discerning which had it and which didn't.

Malcolm was the first Greengrass in three generations to have it. While he wasn't an heir he was a guardian. One chosen to look after the young ones.

Malcolm had been asked by a fellow spirit wolf to join him. While he couldn't say who asked him to he could say why. There was a clan heir in one of the families. Again he couldn't say who. Just that the heir would change things in both worlds. That he had to make it through his journey.

Journies. It almost made the dark Lord in him snort. What a ridiculous name. From what he understood it was just a small amount of travel during a wolf's inheritance. Not a big deal in itself.

Malcolm said scenting the room," My Lord. I am off."

Marvolo blinked in surprise. He was off? Didn't that mean the "pup" had left? Well then.

He nodded and said," My son has gone decided to go against my orders. Should you come across him in your travels alert me. I will be looking for him. Be safe in your travels Malcolm."

The man was an excellent healer. As much as he wanted to keep him at the manor. It just wasn't possible. The man had a duty to uphold and had served him well. As long as he kept in contact he had the right to go follow through on his promise. Though he would find out who this heir was when he returned.

Malcolm bowed and turned to leave. As if an afterthought the man said," Trying to control your son is like trying to control the moon. It is impossible my Lord. You will only increase his dislike for you and the family."

With those parting words the man was gone. Back through the floo as if he had never been there. Something about those words would not leave Marvolo for hours afterwords.


	4. Journey part 3

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

Wolf11: Thanks for your reviews my friend. More revealed later on in when Harrison first found out about his wolf inheritance. The reason I picked Lukas as his wolf name is more of a personal one. He was a friend of mine whose favorite animal was wolves. Sadly Lukas is no longer with us. Harry's mother and her background is actually coming up in this chapter. Whether Marvolo cares about Harrison will be a debate for awhile. Yes I will go into more detail about how the genes are inherited. Please note that this has mostly been from the POV of someone who grew up with wizards and an outcast of a pack. Yes his mother is a wolf.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Yes all the clues are there but humans only see what they want to see. He really hasn't. It is his I'm superior to everything thinking that is going to get him in trouble. Especially since it has once before.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Guest: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it.

Malcolm's POV  
Flashback  
Fifteen years prior

He lay in his wolf form before the fire on the outskirts of the main camp. His fur was red and with blue eyes. Others pups lay across the grass in their wolf forms. They were from varying positions in the pack.

Besides the heir to the clan he was had the potential to be the most powerful position in the clan. One day he would be the guardian of the heir.

Raising his head he saw a tiny black furred wolf. Despite the others in his age group growing into their proper size. The heir still was as small as an eight week old puppy.

Malcolm's mother had told him that the younger pup would grow. For some reason no one understood those who had more human blood in them grew slower. That's why both Malcolm and the heir grew slow.

Malcolm's father was Lucian Greengrass, Lord over the Greengrass family. Malcolm was the second son of the Lord. So unlike his older brother he didn't have to take heir lessons. He also wasn't as closely watched. This allowed him to visit the clan on the nights of the full moon. For whatever reason the wolf gene was passed on to him and not his brother.

While he was small for his age he would soon be taking his journey. Once the journey was complete he would take his position within the pack as a guardian. It would be his duty to protect the heir.

Howls of pain interrupted his thoughts. Something was happening.

Snapping to the younger wolves, $Run! Into the forest all of you! We will find you when this is all over. Kiba you are in charge.$

The white wolf puppy with amber eyes nodded. Kiba the only son of the lead protector of the clan. The pup had already shown the signs of being a protector. Kiba picked the heir up by his scruff and ran. The others followed not a second later behind him.

Before he could do anything a female wolf with piercing green eyes. Her human name was Lillian Riddle. She was the clan head and wife of the human Dark Lord. Here in the clan she was only known as Lady Okami.

Malcolm bowed his head in greeting. She only touched the top of his head with her nose.

Then she growled, $The clan is under attack. The guaridians and protectors are fighting to give you pups time to run.$

Malcolm snapped feeling helpless, $I can fight too! Let me help protect the clan!$

She only shook her head gently. With a nudge of her nose she sent him stumbling the way the other pups went. He wanted to argue but the look in her eyes stopped him.

$Malcolm your destiny is elsewhere little guardian. Tonight the Okami clan will fall. With my death things will be hard on the young heir. His father as you know is the Dark Lord as much as I love the man. He does not know about Harrison or I being spirit wolves. You must tell him there was an attack on the party we went to. That you were the only one who was able to escape. Take Harrison with you. When the time comes you will help Harrison on his journey. Until then you must be his silent guardian. $

His blue eyes filled with tears but he held them back. This wasn't the time for tears. His alpha had given an order. Despite not wanting to do it. It was his duty to look after her heir as she commanded.

With a last sad look over his shoulder he took off after the pups. It only took a few moments for him to find them. Kiba had hidden the pups in the bushes where they could watch the camp.

Upon arriving he was bombarded with question. It took several moments for him to regain order.

He growled, $Enough! Our clan is under attack! We have been given orders by the clan head to run. As much as I don't like the order I have to respect it. As do the rest of you. Kiba you will lead them deep into the forest. Besides myself you are the oldest pup who has not gone on their journey yet. The rest of you are to follow him while i take the heir away.$

Gently he took the young heir who was beginning to shift into his human form away from Kiba. Following the boy's example he shifted into his human form. The difference was noticeable. His human form had dirty blond hair with blue eyes. He was six feet tall and 155 pounds. At sixteen he would soon be entering his sixth year at Hogwarts.

Harrison's difference wasn't quite as drastic. He still had his black hair and green eyes. The only difference was that his human form was slightly larger. Harrison was just under two years of age.

Despite being underage he knew how to apparate. As any pureblood worth their salt would. They landed in at Riddle manor. Being the son of one of the Dark Lord's followers gave him more privileges than most.

Given they had just come from camp both boys were ragged and dirty. Usually they would clean themselves up before returning to their respective homes. Not tonight. Their run down look tonight would help solidify the story.

The Dark Lord was the first to come out of the manor. He was then followed by the Malfoy's, and Bellatrix Black. He bowed as much as he could with Harrison in his arms.

He said," My lord, I'm sorry for the intrusion. I bring bad news."

He held out the man's son. Harrison was fast asleep. The Dark Lord's gaze went behind him searching for something as he took his son from Malcolm's arms. Or someone. He was searching for Lady Lillian.

He said bowing his head," I'm sorry my Lord. We were attacked on our way back by the Order. Lady Lillian ordered me to take Harrison and bring back."

End of flashback

For the first time since Lillian's death he no longer hid himself in the shadows. Harrison or Lukas as he called himself in his wolf form was following a black raven. As young as he was the boy had known hardship and pain. Some of it had been caused by Malcolm. Most of it by his father.

Malcolm in order to protect the boy had declared him to Bellatrix as a squib. The crazy woman never questioned him. So like any Black she shunned him. It also prevented the child from being taken to Gringotts.

If it was revealed that Harrison was the heir to the Okami clan the boy would be in danger. As far as other clans knew Harrison was killed in the the attack fifteen years prior. It would not stay that way much longer. When the journey was complete all clan heads would feel the acceptance of a new Okami clan head.

Malcolm would not disrupt the journey unless Harrison was in mortal danger. This was his time to prove that he was worthy.

Harrison's POV

Running in the snow felt amazing. Never before had he felt at home anywhere. In the snowy landscape he felt it for the first time.

The raven watched him as he bounded around in the snow. Playing like the puppy he never really got to be. Once he was fully dusted in white snow he looked up at the raven. In return it cocked its head to the side. Then without warning it took off towards the north. Harrison followed unquestioningly.

Given the time of year there weren't many places that still had ice. It was almost July and already it had been one of the hottest summer's on record. Russia, Greenland, or somewhere in the northern America's would be his guess.

While it was far colder than he was used to. It was not unbearably cold to where he would have to light a fire to survive.

Despite the fact that snow covered the landscape it was in fact rocky. There were some sparse trees that somehow survived here. They were small and nothing like the forest he was used to. If someone or something came out this way he was going to stick out like a sore thumb. His black fur did not mix with the white landscape.

After two hours of chasing the raven something new was on the horizon. A sole mountain. Just like in his dream. The thought made him run all the faster.

Just before he reached the mountain he stopped. There was a village at the bottom of it. A human village. Given his size there was no possible way he could be mistaken for a dog. If he was going to enter the town it would have to be in his human form.

Shifting back into his human form made him realize how cold it was here. Thankfully he brought he sweatshirt with him. That combined with his warmer body temperature would keep him from freezing.

When he looked for the raven he found it gone. It wasn't unheard of for a spirit guide to leave it's charge. Just unusual so early in the journey.

With his head down and the hood of his sweatshirt up he made his way to the town. There were two guards at the entrance. While they gave him strange looks they didn't hinder his progress.

When the wind blew into his face he almost stumbled. Not from the cold or its bitter bite on his face. From the scent that while faint it lay on the wind. A scent only spoken of in legends. The lunar flowers.

 **A/N Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next update will longer. Until the next time everyone.**


	5. Lunar flowers part 1

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

Wolf11: Thanks for your review my friend. It's okay. You can't change the past. Of course if you have any more don't hesitate to ask.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Ah but if the journey is to get to the mountain what challenges could there be. If the challenges lie in the mountain what is in the mountain? If the challenge is not to get to the mountain but to leave it? We will just have to see.

Kiba's POV

Things had only gone down hill since his clan was destroyed. His fellow pups killed leaving only him alive. He was the protector's son and only heir. Unlike most positions in a clan protectors could change should they choose. Something the Silver Moon clan tried and failed to force. Magic and spirit would not accept such a heinous act.

Instead of being killed when they figured it out he was trapped. Trapped in one of their camps. It wasn't until the last full moon that he dared try to escape. Three days he ran non-stop towards the North. He stuck to his wolf form for fear of his human one not being fast enough.

On the fourth day he stopped to drink at a stream. When he looked up from drinking his heart stopped. A silver fox stood across the stream from him.

Kiba knew from his lessons that the fox was his journey guide. Something he was too old to begin now. His journey should have begun years ago.

The fox said, $Search for Paradise.$

Paradise? There's no such place... as Paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the Earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road. It just goes on and on.

It was a fool's errand that man clans and humans had fallen to. So many of their brethren destroyed in the effort to find paradise. Humans what despicable creatures.

Without humans searching for paradise there would be more clans. Spirit wolves wouldn't be so few in number anymore.

As if hearing his thoughts the fox said, $Search for Paradise. Follow the scent of lunar flowers.$

Before he could argue with the guide a wind blew. With the direction of the wind the fox's body began to disperse. If he didn't know about the journey he would have thought that he was going mad. That the Silver Moon clan had in fact broken him.

Raising his nose to the sky he scented the air. As the fox had said there was a scent in the air. It was faint but it was lunar flowers all right. Kiba despite never having smelled a lunar flower like all wolves knew instinctively what they smelled like.

To his surprise the scent was coming from the direction he had been going. North. From what he remembered of his studies he knew there wasn't much up that way. Even humans didn't like to spend time out of the ice. Still he could feel a pull in his chest that called him North. Despite his misgivings about paradise he had to do this. He had to complete his journey. Otherwise he would never be accepted anywhere.

Harrison's POV

Three days in the city and he had found nothing. It seemed to be just that a city. The only thing half way interesting about it was that there was a research laboratory. No one knew much about it as far as he could tell. Harrison was pretty sure they didn't want to know.

Walking around the town he had found that the lab was where the scent was comimg from. He could not get near it. There were armed guards at the entrance. Unless one had an identification card or were invited they couldn't get in. The guards also acted as the police in the town. Criminals were taken into the labs underground but few came out.

One of the guards was a blond haired man with mercury eyes. His hair was more of a natural blond than that of the Malfoy's. Despite Harrison being new in town the man gave him a smile when they crossed paths. It seemed he had a gentle disposition. The day before he brought a hotdog for Harrison. Instead of making it obvious the man left the hotdog on a napkin in a windowsill.

Despite having a dislike for humans he wouldn't turn away a free meal. Living off the light and energy of the moon kept him strong. It didn't stop his stomach from feeling empty. Or his throat dry. Water was easier to come across. All he had to do was melt snow.

Trying to save his money wasn't going to get him far either. None of the shops were needing help. Even if they were they weren't taking in a scruffy looking teenager.

After the fourth shop of telling him to leave he was getting downhearted. As he was leaving he bumped into a foul smelling man. The scent was like that of someone who had too much to drink. His hair was a dull brown and he had piercing blue eyes. Ones that made Harrison step back. Those were the eyes of someone who had killed.

While he had come across killers before. His wolf reacted this time in a way it never had before. In fear. This man was dangerous.

The man snarled, "What do you want?"

Harrison shook himself from his thoughts and answered, "Nothing sorry."

With that he left the shop only to run into another solid chest. This apparently wasn't his day for hiding. Before he could fall a hand grabbed his arm. Looking up as he regained his footing he saw mercury eyes watching him in amusment. It was the guard.

The man asked letting go of his arm, "Are you okay?"

Carefully he nodded. The man smiled gently as he said, "Let me buy you something to eat. I want to talk to you about something."

Instinctively he stepped back. Once more Harrison was wary of the man. Accepting a hotdog from the man was fine. Accepting an actual dinner and not knowing his name. No that wasn't happening.

The man said with a sad sigh, "I thought leaving you some food would grant me a little goodwill. I guess not."

Harrison fought the urge to bare his teeth. Hotdogs were fairly cheap and it wouldn't take much for him to run if the man tried something in an alley. It would be more difficult if they were in a restaurant. This guy was likely fairly well respected if not liked in town. All it would take was him claiming Harrison did something. Then it would off to lockup for him.

The man held up his hands in a placating gesture as he said, "I mean no harm..."

He got no further. The door Harrison's back was up against was flung open. Once more he was sent stumbling into the man's arms. Sweating violently he turned only to stop. It was the drunken man from before.

The cold blue eyes looked at them sternly. While they could smell the alcohol from there they could tell thag the eyes were sharp. Sharp as a predator looking for its prey.

The older man snapped to the blond, "Leave the brat be. It's obvious he doenst want to go with you."

His coat opened and Harrison could see a gun. It was some kind of handgun. While small they could kill s human easily. Wolves would take a larger caliber unless it was in a vital spot.

The blond haired man took a step back. All three of them knew if he was to get in a fight. The brown haired man would win. Simply because he had a weapon.

The blond said looking at Harrison, "If you want to hear me out go to the cafe near the gates. Tell them you are eating with Hubb. The will bring you to wherever I'm sitting."

Hubb huh? Harrison didn't feel any ill intent coming from Hubb. Instead he felt honesty. Like he truly wanted to help Harrison. Maybe he would go. If only for another free meal. It wouldn't hurt to hear the man out after all.

Once the blond was gone the brown haired man said gruffly, "Name's Quent. What's yours?"

He lied not wanting to use his real name, "Name's Lukas. Why did you help me?"

Quent said looking him up and down, "I would have a son about your age. Even if your out on your own adults shouldn't take advantage."

He frowned at the choice of words. Would have. Could that mean his son was dead? That would explain the drinking. Any father who lost their child would feel the need to drink. At least the muggle side would. Unless it was the heir of the family he doubted that the wizards would care.

Harrison said bowing his hand slightly, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Quent gave him a hard look before replying, "Don't worry about it kid. The only one to blame are the wolves."

Wolves? Almost everyone thought they were extinct. For this man to publically declare he thought they weren't was unusual. Harrison had a feeling that all was not as it seemed here.

Before he could ask any questions Quent was gone. Running a hand through his dirty hair he left the shop doorway. The cafe near the gates was a nice place. They didn't mind if you sat in it to warm up. The owner tended to look the other way on occasion if the waitresses gave street rats food. Most of the village saw him as a street rat. Not that he cared what they saw him.

When he entered Harrison saw Hubb in the back. The waitress smiled when she saw him. He nodded to where Hubb was sitting. A worried frown crossed her face. Though she didn't stop him when he went to sit across from Hubb.

The waitress took their drink orders. He ordered a coke while Hubb ordered a Dr. Pepper. Harrison was thankful for the times he spent in the muggle world. Otherwise he would have made a fool of himself trying to find something to drink.

Hubb said once she was gone, "Listen I've seen how you started to look for a place to work. With winter coming you will need a place to sleep if you are to stay here and survive."

It was still summer what was he talking about? He would be gone long before full winter set in.

Hubb continued as if he reading his thoughts, "Winter is never really far here. This is about as warm as it gets and only stays this way for a month or two. Then the snow and ice returns. When that happens the lamdscape is nearly impassable. Wherever you are going you won't be able to get there soon if you stay here."

He was worried about Harrison? Why? This man didn't know him. Or anything about him. So why did he care more than any one else had?

"The labs here are needing a new cleaning crew. If you want to make some money I can put your name in. That is if you tell me your name."

Harrison said cautiously, "Name's Lukas. I certainly could use the cash."

It would also give him something to do. While his raven had brought him here he had not seen it since. Whatever his first challenge was lay in this town.

Hubb said nodding, "Nice to meet you, Lukas. Come by the labs tomorrow and I should have an id badge for you. Now that that's out of the way get whatever you like. It's my treat."

The you certainly look like you could use a good meal was left unsaid. In the end he ordered a hamburger with fries. Hubb even let him have a cup of hot chocolate afterwards. While it wasn't like what the house elves made him beggars couldn't be choosers. Hubb paid for the meal and left while Harrison was still drinking his hot chocolate.

As he left the cafe a scent was in the air. It was different from before and it made his blood run cold. The scent of blood was in the air. Wolf's blood.


	6. Lunar flowers part 2

A/N Thanks for the reviews and support.

Wolf11: Thanks for your review my friend. The light isn't far. After all it isn't just the spirit wolves that still roam. Fenrir isn't the only lunar wolf still out there. Not a trap no. What is in lab remains to be seen.

Guest: Thanks for your review my friend. You are right a lunar wouldn't. A sheltered wolf just might. Though a trap no. Not in the way you're thinking at least.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Hubb stopped alongside him and asked, "What wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Didn't he? No Hubb was just a human with a regular sense of smell. There was no way he could possibly smell the scent of blood in the air.

His heart pounded in his chest. What if it was a wolf he knew? What if this entire proposition was a trap?

Hubb's phone went off. He answered it with a guilty look in Harrison's direction, "Hobb... A what? You can't be serious. It is probably just some big dog. Fine bring it and the man to the lab. I'll deal with them there."

Hubb then turned to him and said, "My apologies, Lukas. It seems that I'm being called away for a shooting in the middle of town. Some nutcase decided to shoot a large dog claiming it was a wolf."

It took all of his self control not to react to the words. Someone had shot a wolf. That someone knew the difference between a large dog and a wolf. This was bad.

Hubb said as if sensing his fear, "Don't worry about it, kid. No one has seen a wolf in over 100 years. They went extinct. I'll still meet you at the lab tomorrow right?"

Harrison gave a small nod. He would be there for the meeting. Though tonight when the moon rose he would break in. A single gunshot would not be enough to kill a wolf. Injure yes. Kill not a chance. They were hardy creatures.

Staying in the town after Hubb left was not an option. His scruffy street rat look would draw too much attention to him. So he went back into the wilderness. The mountain landscape had a few sparse trees and bushes. Nothing that would give him any real cover. The color of his fur would be detrimental to hiding. Black stood out like a sore thumb in the white land scape.

Still the moment he was out of sight of the village he changed. His body elongated into the lean wolf body. His teeth became sharp as knives. If he was attacked he could defend himself easily enough.

Despite being nearly old enough to be considered an adult by human standards he played in the snow. For as long as he could remember snow brought unending happiness. Once he was fully dusted in snow he heard a squack. Looking up he was unsurprised to see the raven. It was a slave driver. Always wanting him to stay in the town. Never telling him what he was looking for.

The raven cawed at him, $Search for the Flower Maiden. Only through the scent of lunar flowers can one find the gateway to paradise.$

Paradise? Wasn't that just a fairy tale? Even Tsume spoke of it like it was an unreachable dream. Wolves still searched for it on their journies. Some came back. Others didn't. Whether they died or if they actually found paradise was the question left unanswered.

He said turning his head to the side in curiosity, $I thought paradise was just a myth. What do you mean search for the Flower Maiden? These are only fairy tales. Legends of a time long forgotten.$

The raven said, $ Search for the Flower Maiden. Only through the scent of lunar flowers can one find the gateway to paradise.$

Then it was gone. Just snow falling dotted the sky now. The bird was more like a ghost than a bird.

A sigh escaped him. Journies weren't supposed to be easy. They weren't supposed to be a wild goose chase either. Paradise. What a load of bullocks.

He turned to look for a place to sleep when he felt eyes upon. No matter where he turned he could not find the source however. Whoever watching him was either under a disillusionment or they were wearing white. Either way he didn't like the feeling and decided to continue on. If he stayed there it would only bring trouble for him.

He went around to the other side of the village. Then he chose a tree that was close enough that he could see the village. While they couldn't see him.

Under the tree roots he choose to make a den. Digging in the snow was fairly easy given the few days of practice. He would have to be careful about how much snow fell overnight. He would not want to be buried alive.

Waiting for night to fall was boring. Sleep did not come easy to him. While he had not had any more dreams about the raven he feared them. Feared what he would see in the dreams. Instead he would watch outside the his den. Once or twice he caught sight of what appeared to be a wolf. It was much larger than himself but too far away to get a good look at. Was it on a journey as well? Or was it searching for someone?

When night fell he left the safety of his den. Snow was still lightly falling around him. He sniffed the air searching for the red wolf's scent. It wasn't there. For whatever reason he could not find that one's scent. A scent blocker was a possibility. The only question was why? He could not allow his mind to dwell on it however. He had to see the hurt or dead wolf for himself.

Sneaking into town was easier than he first thought it would be. The guard stationed was fast asleep allowing the wolf now turned human to walk right past him. Making his way to the lab wasn't difficult until he got to the gate. If he tried to walk right through the gates he would be stopped. If he tried to go in through his wolf form they would shoot him. It wasn't going to be easy trying to get in.

Then it hit him. He could apparate in. It wouldn't be a silent entrance but it was the most likely to succeed. Focusing on the image of the doorway in front of him he called his magic to him.

A soft crack was heard and he appeared in front of the doorway. Then he slipped inside before any of the guards could check on the noise. The scent of the lunar flowers was stronger than he ever smelled before. It was coming from the lower depths of the building. While the scent wolf's blood was much closer.

Harrison followed the scent down the hall only to quickly hide in a doorway. Hubb's voice could be heard close to his hiding spot, "Cher, what do you think of it? Is it a dog or a wolf? Yaiden seemed pretty certain that it is a wolf."

A female voice replied, "I'm not sure, Hubb. At this point it is a little difficult to tell. I've taken some blood samples from it. We should have the tests back by tomorrow afternoon."

Hubb asked sounding slight concerned, "Is it even still alive? I mean it got shot with a rifle."

The woman replied with a sigh, "It's alive for now. If it makes it through the night it will have a better chance at survival."

Footsteps came closer he hid himself farther into the doorway. Only for it to open and he fell inside. Then the door shut as the footsteps passed.

Harrison had to take several deep breaths to calm his racing heart. That had been too close. If humans didn't have such loud footsteps he might have been found out.

Waiting another moment he stuck his head out. Hubb and the woman called Cher were gone. That allowed him to breath a sigh of relief. He knew he had to move quickly. They could return at any moment. If he was caught here he would be in real trouble.

Slowly he made his way to where the scent of blood was coming from. Making sure no one was watching he entered. Harrison's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the wolf.

A male wolf lay on its side in a cage meant for a medium sized dog. If one took away the blood stains it's fur was white as snow. Amber eyes looked up at him. Anger and pain were deep set into the eyes. Someone had hurt this wolf long before he came here. Long before he had been shot.

Harrison said wincing in sympathy, "I heard about wolves getting caught. Never by gunshot though. Are you okay?"

The wolf snarled back, $Back off human. I don't want your kind of help. Tch it's not like you can understand me anyways.$

Harrison's gaze softened as he replied, $I wouldn't assume such things my white furred friend. You never know when you will find an ally in the strangest of places. Like a humans lab for instance.$

Amber eyes widened in surprise at his use of wolf speak. The white furred wolf asked, $You're a wolf? What are you doing here?"

Harrison shrugged and gave a Hige answer, $I just followed my nose. It smelled like something interesting was going to happen here.$

They may both be wolves but that didn't mean Harrison trusted the other. For all he knew he could try to kill him in his sleep. So no he wasn't going to show his true colors. Not yet.

There was sounds in the hallway. If they were going to get out of there, it had to be now. As if sensing his thoughts the white wolf began to attack the bars.

Spirit wolves were far stronger than humans or lunar wolves. Steel bars were easily bent at their attacks. Only silver would keep them at bay, even then it would only be for a short time.

The white wolf made short work of the steel bars. To Harrison's surprise the wolf was mostly skin and bones. It looked like he had been starved for a long time. His heart went out to the older wolf despite knowing the other would never accept his pity.

He whispered, $You need to take your human form. We will never get out with you looking like that.$

The other growled viciously, $ Have you give up your pride as a wolf?$

Harrison sighed, $You're a strange one, all right. But having pride doesn't count for much if you're dead, you know?$

Where did those words come from? Somehow he knew they weren't his own. It was as if they were said to him in another life.

Kiba snarled, $You're lying to yourself, just so you can live a miserable life and die a miserable death in this city?$

Harrison shrugged, $You gotta do what you can to survive. Keep looking like that, and you'll be back here in no time at all. It draws too much attention. Despite my words I know what you are feeling. My mother was a wolf. She used to take me to the forest to run with the others in our clan. I don't have many memories of her but I remember her fur was as white as snow. I guess I got my coloring from my human father. We all have something to hide. If you want to get caught again, fine. I have something to do here and I won't come after you a second time.$

Even with his harsh words he didn't want to abandon the older wolf. There was something familiar about him. A memory prodded at his mind but he couldn't get a grasp on it.

The white wolf however seemed to make his decision. He shifted into his human form. While he was half starved the boy who was the white wolf was tall. He had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

Before either of them could say anything else there was more sounds outside. They had to leave now. Thankfully there was another door that led to a hallway. Just as they closed it Harrison could hear a gasp. It was time to go. He could go searching for the lunar flowers another night.


	7. Lunar flowers part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Wolf11: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I know I don't have to. Sometimes I'll just respond to the question with a now that would be telling. In this case it is one such instance. I can say that they are not far from being introduced just give it a little more time. Know this, whether they are lunar or spirit all wolves go on a journey at some point. Not all of them realize that is what they are doing. Hope you like the new chapter.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. You're exactly right it won't be that hard at all. They just have to follow their noses and avoid the humans.

Harrison's POV

The escape was easier than they expected. Humans didn't give them second glances at they went back into the city. They were just two more teenagers.

Both boys made their way out into the snow. It was a full moon that night. If there was one night of the month that they were at their strongest. It was the full moon. Already Harrison could feel it's call.

Together they set up camp neither really speaking. A small fire was lit and branches were gathered to be added that evening. They took to their wolf forms.

Despite having saw the difference earlier it still surprised him. The older wolf's wolf form was as white as snow. Yet his human form had dark hair and tan skin.

Harrison's wolf and human forms were all the same. Both had fur as dark as night. His eyes were green like emeralds. Both human and wolf had accepted each other. Something that was rare even amongst the spirit wolves. Most spirit wolves don't accept their human halves. Just as most humans didn't accept their inner animal. The few that did became animagi. Even then it was only to a certain extent.

Laying beneath the moon rejuvenated him. Looking over at the older wolf he asked, $Are your wounds healed?$

The white wolf looked over at him and said, $Yeah. It's a full moon. Just as it gives us more energy, it also heals our wounds. What are you doing here in this city? You look fairly young. Too young to be a full grown full. Too old to be a puppy. A wolf on a journey?$

Knowing better than to reveal what he was following he answered, $Yeah, I'm on my journey. What about you? This seems like a pretty run down place just to be passing through.$

It took a long moment for the other to reply. When he did it was quiet almost too quiet for him to hear, $I was kidnapped from my clan. They tried to force me to become one of them. So I was unable to go on my journey. Apparently my guide would not give up on me. Despite being too old I am allowed to go on my journey. Even if my clan was destroyed.$

Harrison winced in sympathy. Tsume explained to him the clans and how they worked. There were seven main clans and 20 subclans that made up the inner and outer council's. The inner council made the more important decisions. While the outer council made the lesser decisions.

Lesser clans answered and reported problems to the outer council. If it was important the inner council would be called in. However this was rare.

Packs belonged to or created their own clan. Depending on how old the clan was where they were placed. The older the clan the more likely that they were a major clan. About fifteen years prior a major clan had been wiped out for going against the council. This was despite the fact that they were on the council.

It was said only a handful of the wolves survived. The clan head a female wolf had been killed. It was said that she had a son but it was something no one was able to confirm. If what this wolf said was true he could be the missing Okami clan heir. Or he could be a protector. Either way he would be a powerful ally if Harrison was so inclined.

For the moment Harrison was just looking for a companion. There was no need for him to be anything else. It was lonely to be on a journey. He missed his pack. At least with the white wolf here he wasn't completely alone.

The white wolf said, $I am following the scent of the lunar flowers. I am trying to find the Flower Maiden. Are you following the lunar flowers as well? Who have you imprinted on?$

Imprinted on? What did he mean?

Upon seeing his confusion the wolf said, $That's strange. At your age you should have imprinted upon at least one human. When a wolf is born they are given a designation. Protector, wisdom, heir, guardian. Depending on your designation will make your status. It is difficult to tell especially when a wolf is young or if they aren't an only child. The journey will mark them of where they are meant to be. Most wolves imprint upon at least one human. They are usually someone the wolf is close to from a young age. How did you not imprint upon someone?$

So it had to be someone he was close to when he was younger? That was why he didn't imprint on anyone. Harrison wasn't close to anyone during that time. In his younger days he was mostly ignored or hated by everyone.

Not a single person saw him as the child who just wanted a family. All they could see were their preconceived notions. That he was a squib. As such he was lower than even the muggleborns.

It wasn't until he met Tsume, Hige, and Toboe that he felt true friendship. Or that anyone gave a damn if he lived or died. There was something waiting for him when he came back from his journey.

He replied with a soft growl, $I couldn't imprint on anyone. There was absolutely no one who treated me as a human. Or even a wolf. My family hated me with all that they had. For my first friends they were wolves.$

The white wolf said, $That explains why you haven't imprinted on someone. Well I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kiba.$

Harrison said with a grin, $You can call me Lukas.$

The rest of night was spent conversing. While it was pleasant neither wolf really gave anything of use to the other. It was a defense mechanism. They had to protect themselves just in case.

Harrison spoke of the job he was to start the next morning. In the back of his mind he wondered if he was imprinting on Hubb. The blond haired man was different from any other human he came across. Yet he felt no particular connection to the man.

The other he met since coming to town was the opposite. He was just like many humans. Cared little for others and drank more than what was healthy. Still there was something about him that drew Harrison to him.

Whether it was Quent or Hubb he wasn't sure yet. Either way he would be in for a change. That night he slept better than he had since leaving his pack.

When morning came so did their hungry stomachs. Their stomachs growled loudly causing both boys to look down. While Harrison had eaten the day before Kiba hadn't.

Harrison would work today so with his paycheck he could get them food. When he began to pack up camp Kiba got up as well.

Kiba said not meeting his gaze, "Our best bet to follow the lunar flowers scent is with that job. If you don't mind I will go with you."

Harrison said with a grin, "I don't have a problem it. That would bring more money for food as well and a place to stay."

As it stood then they both looked like street rats. Their hair was dirty and ragged. Their clothes weren't in much better shape.

It would do for the moment though and they made their way in town. The lab was as busy as it normally was. People running in and out of it. Hubb as promised was waiting for them out side.

The blond glanced at Kiba appraisingly. Then he said holding out a lanyard, "Here Lukas. This is for you, I'll get one for your friend later. Follow me."

Harrison took the lanyard and they followed Hubb inside. Hubb said pointing at different doors, "That is where the cleaning supplies are. There are several rooms that need to be cleaned on this floor. You are only allowed on this floor and the second floor. If you are found anywhere else you will be arrested. When you leave go to the west side of the labs and you will find the main office. There they will pay you every day."

That was something to be thankful for. Pay every day meant they wouldn't be waiting to eat. Or have to hunt for their next meal. The first thing they would need with their money was food and a shower. Then new clothes that would keep them warm for the coming winter. Journies were different for each wolf. There was no telling how long they would be here. Or where they would go next.

Being on the cleaning crew was a simple job. One that both wolves were very much qualified for. The first room they ended up cleaning was the same room he found Kiba in. For a moment he saw a lost look in the older's eyes. It was as if he lost himself in a memory. Then the moment passed and they kept cleaning.

It wasn't until around noon that Hubb returned. In the blond haired man's hands was a bag. Both he and Kiba could smell the hotdogs in them. As hungry as they were the couldn't afford to be picky about their meals.

Hubb said with a gentle smile, "You both look like you could use some food. I got these for you so eat up while they are hot."

Slowly so not to seem rude he took the bag from Hubb. It took all of his will not to snatch it. Before wolves were hungry and it was making their instincts go wild.

There were six hotdogs in the bags making three for both of them. It was only with a moment's hesitation that he held one out for the man. Hubb waved it away with something about not being hungry. Shrugging Harrison dug in.

While it wasn't the best food in the world it filled their hungry bellies. By the time they finished all six hotdogs were gone much to Hubb's amazement. The man likely thought the food would be both lunch and dinner for them.

If Harrison or Kiba had thought it through it might have been. They were just too hungry to try and consider it. With money coming in though it would be easier to keep their bellies full now.

Once they were finished eating it was back to work. They stayed at the labs until four then went to the main office. Both boys were given 75 dollars in for their time. It was a start and beggars couldn't be choosers at this point.

The clothes shopping only took an hour. When they left both boys had two pairs of thermals and a jacket. Harrison bought a small backpack to keep their food and extra clothes in. Despite being wolves even they could only take the cold for so long. This wasn't even as bad as it could get. They were left with 80 dollars combined for food and for a shower.

A small grocery store was their next stop. They bought mostly cheap canned food that would last them awhile. Harrison did buy a package of meat and foil. He had seen this trick at a hunters camp. They would stick potatoes meat and whatever else inside the foil. Then they would cook it on the embers of a fire for an hour or so.

As they left Harrison was the first out and he bumped into a man. The bump was enough to knock him back into Kiba. He started to apologize when he recognized the man. It was the same one who stopped Hubb from bothering him.

The man's eyes narrowed at him as he said, "Huh its you again. Why are you still hanging around this city kid?"

Kiba inquired looking around him, "You know this guy, Lukas?"

He answered looking over the man, "Barely. He kept Hubb from bothering me too much yesterday. I don't even know your name?"

The old man grunted moving past them, "Quent. Quent Yaiden."

Then he was gone past them and inside. That human was far different from any other he came across. It intruiged him but he refused to get close to the other. Wolves and humans just couldn't be friends. It would end only in heartbreak.


	8. Lunar flowers part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Wolf11: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. That is true but staying alive is more important than trying to complete the first leg of the journey.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Marvolo's POV

Two months had past since Harrison ran off. He put out Death Eaters to search for Harrison. So far they all came back with nothing.

To make things worse his best healer was gone still. Marvolo thought that the journey would be short and Malcolm would return in a week or two. Now it was a matter of if the man would return. He still didn't know enough about what it meant for a wolf to go on a journey. There wasn't any written records of them or what they meant. His only information was from the two wolves that were followers.

With Malcolm still gone he sent word to Fenrir that he wanted to speak with the werewolf. The younger man was set to arrive sometime that afternoon. He hoped to gain some insight on wolves while the man was there.

He also called Severus just a moment prior. From what he learned Harrison was only close to the Potion's master. Every one else he either blatantly ignored or hated. Bellatrix was one he hated. Not that Marvolo could blame him. The woman abused him mentally and with magic. She would get what was coming to her in due time.

Marvolo was pulled from his thoughts as a knock sounded on his door. Coldly he ordered, "Enter."

The door opened allowing Severus Snape entry. The Potion's Master's dark eyes glanced around the room before landing on him.

Severus greeted bowing, "My Lord."

He waved the man over to the chair in front of his desk. Once he was settled Marvolo said, "Normally I wouldn't ask you this since it doesn't have to do with potions or dueling. However all of the inner circle says you were closest to him. Where is Harrison, Severus?"

Severus' onyx eyes widened then narrowed. It almost like he was debating with himself on whether or not he should answer. Marvolo would get it from the man whether or not he wanted to tell him.

It didn't seem it was necessary at least for the moment. Severus' timbre voice said, "I don't know where he is currently though I suspect he is following something. Just like his mother was at this time of her life."

He had almost forgotten that Severus knew Lillian when they were children. He knew her almost as well as Marvolo himself did. Despite his own tryings he was unable to uncover all of secrets. Secrets that now seemed to be haunting him from the grave. He still remembered the day that Malcolm told him she was dead.

His magic went out of control for the first time in years after that. He started doing risky missions because he no longer cared. It was the beginning of the end. It took him years to recover from the pain. Even to that day he didn't talk about his wife.

If Harrison was like how Lillian was at this age he wouldn't know. He didn't meet Lillian until she returned to the Wizarding World at 19. When she returned to their world they met at a Malfoy party. That was when he knew he wanted her. So he began to court her. For years he had known she was different but due to his work he was unable to look into it. It seemed that Severus knew however. How much was the question.

He ordered in a falsely calm tone, "Tell me."

Severus said his eyes glazing over in memory, "Lady Lillian wasn't exactly human my Lord. As you well know legends have some sense of truth to them. In this case the legend held more truth than most. Wolves do still walk amongst us just not the way most expect. They take human form and many have human parents. Like young Harrison. I have not seen his wolf form to confirm this. It is based on the same signs that I saw when I grew up with his mother. They are known as Spirit Wovles."

His son was a Spirit Wolf? Wouldn't that make Damien one as well? They were twins after all.

Then again Harrison seemed to receive the Riddle and Slytherin magics. While Damien received that of the Black DNA that ran through his mother. Thought Damien didn't seem to get either of their intelligence. If he had then he would've realized long ago that he wasn't the heir.

He asked carefully, "What does this mean for Harrison, Severus? Why would he leave so suddenly? Why run two weeks from his birthday?"

Severus said coming out of the memory that gripped him, "It's his journey. Depending on what his designation within the clan would be depends on how long it will take. It could be a few months to a few years. Typically a protector or guardian will take the journey with them acting as a second guide."

A second guide? What about the first? He somewhat knew of the guardian role. That was the role that Malcolm held. He also disappeared the same day as Harrison. A memory was knocked loose in his mind. One that out all the pieces together for him.

Flashback

A dirty blond haired man looking ragged stepped through. It was Malcolm Greengrass. Given that the night before had been the full moon he had not been expecting the man for a few more hours.

The night before just before the moon rose he jad talked to the healer. The things he had learned surprised him. Werewolves or lunar wolves as they preferred to be called weren't the only living breed of wolf left. Another lesser known wolf still walked among them.

Spirit wolves were out there hiding in plain sight. Many wizards had diluted spirit wolf genes in their blood. The difficulty was discerning which had it and which didn't.

Malcolm was the first Greengrass in three generations to have it. While he wasn't an heir he was a guardian. One chosen to look after the young ones.

Malcolm had been asked by a fellow spirit wolf to join him. While he couldn't say who asked him to he could say why. There was a clan heir in one of the families. Again he couldn't say who. Just that the heir would change things in both worlds. That he had to make it through his journey.

Journies. It almost made the dark Lord in him snort. What a ridiculous name. From what he understood it was just a small amount of travel during a wolf's inheritance. Not a big deal in itself.

Malcolm said scenting the room," My Lord. I am off."

Marvolo blinked in surprise. He was off? Didn't that mean the "pup" had left? Well then.

He nodded and said," My son has gone decided to go against my orders. Should you come across him in your travels alert me. I will be looking for him. Be safe in your travels Malcolm."

The man was an excellent healer. As much as he wanted to keep him at the manor. It just wasn't possible. The man had a duty to uphold and had served him well. As long as he kept in contact he had the right to go follow through on his promise. Though he would find out who this heir was when he returned.

Malcolm bowed and turned to leave. As if an afterthought the man said," Trying to control your son is like trying to control the moon. It is impossible my Lord. You will only increase his dislike for you and the family."

End of flashback

His son was the pup that Malcolm had spoken of. The very same pup that would change both the world of wolves and the world of magic. If Harrison was the pup then at least he knew Malcolm was with him. The older man may be a healer but he was also a skilled duelist. If it came down to it his son would be protected by the older wolf.

Marvolo however could not wait to declare his heir for a few years. He knew which of the twins would be his heir. He had always known since the first night he held them. All he did was wait to declare it so his enemies didn't go after them.

Another knock on his door drew his attention. He called out, "Enter."

A very pale looking Fenrir Greyback entered. Something was bothering the lunar wolf. Whatever it was it was important enough to affect him outwardly.

Fenrir said inclining his head, "My Lord I cannot stay long. All wolves that have gone on their journey are being called. The High Wolf Council has been called for a meeting. Clan heads and high members of the lunar packs are already making their way to the meeting ground."

Severus asked asked carefully, "This will be the first time in fifteen years a meeting has been called? Not since the fall of the Okami clan?"

Fenrir inquired his head cocking to the side, "How did you know? You're not a wolf."

Severus said with his masks back in place, "I was friends with a Spirit wolf. She was my first friend and died in that attack. That's how I know more than most. Like for a human to find paradise they must have a wolf. A wolf needs the scent of the lunar flowers. A flower that has been extinct for decades."

A snort came from the werewolf as he replied, "As long as there is a moon there will be lunar flowers. As long as there are flowers there will be wolves to chase them to find paradise."

Marvolo asked, "What do you mean, Fenrir?"

"It's an old saying amongst wolves. Though most of us have never seen a lunar flower we can smell them. Our hearts want to chase them but we hold ourselves back. The journey to find paradise is not an easy one. It is definitely not a journey one would make alone. By the time a pack forms they have an area to call their own. With that they won't want to leave it so they never continue on the search. I have to go now, my Lord. I'll send word as soon as I can."

He said dismissively to both men, "Go."

With that Fenrir was gone and he was once more lost to his thoughts. Both Severus and Fenrir gave him a lot to think about.

Remus' POV

Being the only wolf in the Order of the Phoenix was difficult some days. Times he had to explain feelings that only another wolf would understand. Sirius tried especially during the full moon. He tried to be the pack that Remus never had. Despite being a dog animagus it just wasn't the same.

It was three night before the full moon and he could feel it in his bones. He could feel something else. It was a pull and it was the first time he felt it in fifteen years. The High Wolf Council had been called.

Despite not being a Spirit Wolf he felt the pull. That meant wolves out of their journies whether in a clan or not were being called. They would all feel the call to go to the meeting ground. Whatever was about to happen it was important. Just like when they announced the destruction of the Okami clan.

A pang went through his chest at the thought. As a lunar wolf he was not part of any clan but he knew Lady Okami. She had gone to Hogwarts with him. Lillian Black was the heir of the Okami clan during their Hogwarts. She ran with him during the full moon before James and the others became animagi.

When she died he had been crushed and there was no word on her son. The new heir to the clan. Most assumed he died in the attack. However if that was true then the final seat of the High Wolf Council would be open. If that was the case they would have called this meeting years ago. To him that meant that the heir to the Okami clan was somewhere out there.

Based on this Albus promised to search for him. The old Headmaster knew how much his old friend meant to him. Lillian had also been a spy for them before her death. The older wizard always suspected that Voldemort had a hand in her death. There just wasn't any proof of it.

For now he would make his way to the meeting ground. It was time to see what was happening in the Spirit Wolf side of things.


	9. Lunar flowers part 5

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Wolf11: Thanks for your review my friend. Things are rarely as they seem. I cannot say who currently killed her. As for his reaction to Harry being a wolf. He suspected it for at least deep down. All the clues were there he just had to piece it together. Yes the search be even more intensive than before.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. I laughed way to hard at this. It's so true. People are morons that's all I can say. Blind to what's right in front of them because they dont like what they see.

Remus' POV

The meeting ground was high in the Scottish mountains. If it wasn't for the pull in his heart Remus would have never found it. There was little wonder why the wolf stronghold was never found by the humans who hunted them. Even for a wolf getting to the meeting was difficult.

By the time he reached the top he could feel his age showing. Remus was not as young as he used to be. He wasn't as accepting of his wolf side as others were either. It made the changes difficult and painful. Still he pushed through it to make his way to the meeting.

Wolves of all ages and colors were scattered across the grounds. Some had tents pitched. Others simply built fires and lay next to them. The northern side of the grounds was cordoned off however. That was where the main part of the meeting would take place. Where the high council would decide what needed to happen from here on.

As a lunar wolf Remus knew he wouldn't be accepted into the camps that were already made. Those were mainly for clans and major packs. He would have to set up his own camp on the outskirts.

As he walked towards an open spot of snowy ground he scented a familiar scent. One that sparked anger in his heart. The scent of the dark forest, Fenrir Greyback. It took all of his self control not to turn around and attack the other. It was because of that lunar wolf that he was a werewolf.

Remus kept walking knowing if he stopped he would attack the older wolf. He was without a wolf pack and the closest he had was Sirius. James was too busy to do anything on the full moon any longer. Peter turned out to be a traitor. It was only good fortune that they found out before anything terrible happened. This would make him claiming a spot here difficult. He would not be able to fight off even a pack of young wolves by himself.

Remus was thankful when a few hours later he was still undisturbed. He had built a fire and put up the tent he brought with him. There was no telling how long he would be here for. Some meetings lasted a few hours. While others lasted several days to even a week or two. It all depended on what they were debating.

Given who's birthday was just a few weeks priors, it could take awhile. The Heir of the Okami clan lived and would be taking his journey by now. There wasn't a single wolf alive who didn't know the story of their downfall. It was passed down as a reminder and a warning. One did not disobey Inuzaka clan. It would only bring death and destruction down upon them.

Two days passed since his arrival to the mountain. Wolves came and went like the strays they were. Remus for his part stuck around. He couldn't risk not hearing what the council had to say. If the wolves were going back to war he had to know. He was likely the only wolf that would alert regular humans to what was happening.

There was movement on the northern side of the grounds. It drew the attention of many weary wolves. The full moon had been the night before. Many of them wanted nothing more than to sleep the day away. Despite this they wanted to hear what was going on.

Five men and one woman came into the middle of the grounds. The six current members of the high council. This was the first time he had seen the council in its entirety.

A lead man with brown hair and hazel eyes lead them. It was the Head of the Inuzaka clan. All wolves despite their sleepiness was now on their feet. Head bowed respectively to the most dangerous wolf in their world.

The man said in a deep baritone voice, "Wolves I, welcome you all back to the meeting grounds. Some of you are new to the grounds. While others I have known for many years. Whether new or old I welcome you back. I am Tarren, leader of the Inuzaka clan. I am one of the six heads of the High Wolf Council."

That brought some mummurings out of the other wolves. Most of it came from the younger wolves. All it took was an angery look from the olders for them to quiet again.

Tarren said once it was quiet again, "You are all wondering why you are here. Why after so long a council meeting has been called. I am here to answer those questions."

He paused before continuing, "The last time we all gathered like this it was a dark time. One of our own betrayed us to the the humans. They went so far as to mate with the one the humans call the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Those who had ties to the human world made their outrage known. Remus held back. There was only one who fell in love with the Dark Lord. Lillian but she had also worked as a spy for Dumbledore. So what was the truth?

Tarren said in a colder tone, "Another human came to us. A Noble, "roars of outrage sounded louder now. Wolves young and old sounded their displeasure.

A human Noble. Even Remus hated them for forcing wolves into hiding. It was because of the Nobles, wolves like Greyback existed. The same people kept him from living a normal life.

Another leader far older than Tarren roared in anger, "Silence! Hold your tongues until he is finished."

It was no normal command. It was a command of an alpha wolf. A command felt by every wolf not on the council. Silence quickly followed many of them looking like chastised children.

Tarren continued as if he was never interrupted, "This Noble left behind his weapon and came alone. He came knowing that his life was forfeit the moment he stepped on these sacred grounds. Despite this he showed us the trechary of the Okami Clan Head. It was with that information and an investigation of our own that we uncovered the truth. The Okami Clan would rather live amongst the humans than their own kind. That they were willing to kill fellow wolves to achieve their own goals. Wolves who did nothing wrong! So it was with this we made the attack on the clan grounds."

Anger rose up once more among the wolves. However this time they were able to keep it nearly silent. No one wanted to be reprimanded a second time. It made one feel smaller than an untried puppy.

Another took over for Tarren this time it was the old woman. She said her grey eyes looking out over them, "To preserve the blood but not the line we allowed one pup to live. A young wolf by the name of Kiba. He was a protector's heir. Until two weeks ago he was learning from Black Forest clan. Two weeks ago he escaped and we believe he is now on a journey. During this time another journey was begun. A black spirit raven was seen flying north with a black wolf chasing it."

Gasps sounded. There was only one clan that would have an heir old or young enough to make a journey. The Okami Clan heir lived. Lillian's son was still alive.

Remus had thought that Harrison had died. Dumbledore also thought the younger twin died. He searched for the boy as promised but there was no sign of him. Eventually Remus had given up hope on ever finding Harrison.

Now he knew that the boy was alive and the general direction of travel. Following a black spirit raven. It seemed he would need to get a move on if he wanted to catch up. Wolves as a whole would be making their move. What was said next however made his blood run glacier cold.

Tarren spoke this time, "We believe a legend of old has been activated. If you all remember the Legend of the Book of the Moon, "that wasn't just any legend. It was every bedtime story told to wolves since the beginning of time.

Legend of the Book of the Moon was better known as the Legend of Paradise. It was said if one followed the directions of the Book of the Moon they could find paradise. Even Remus who grew up with humans had heard of it.

It was said there was a book given to each of the clans by the moon . The books however had been burned by humans during the war. The war killed more than half of the living wolves at the time. Both lunar and spirit wolves went in hiding after the war. Not a single Book of the Moon was recovered or saved after the war.

No one had seen the legend in more than a hundred years. Remus knew that if they followed the legend things could get dicey. A new war would start between the wolves and humans. Remus was going to need to warn the Order of the Phoenix before going after Harrison.

Harrison's POV

Three weeks passed since he was given a job as a janitor. Harrison and Kiba switched back and forth between day and night shift. Working daily they learned the guards rotations. With that information they worked out a plan to break in.

The plan would only work until they reached the lower levels. From there it would be a matter of avoiding detection. There was only so much one could do without having clearance to the lower levels.

That night they waited until two o'clock in the morning before they made their move. It was twenty minutes before the next guard rotation and using the air vents they could enter the building unseen. From there they would make their way to the stairs.

Kiba had swiped a set of keys from one of the guards the night before. No one would be looking for a set of astray teenagers. Or for someone who stole a set of keys.

Harrison asked pulling a pair of warm gloves on, "Are you ready, Kiba?"

The brown haired boy answered calmly, "As ready as I can be. If we get caught they won't let us go again, Lukas. Are we sure we should be doing this tonight?"

Harrison answered looking up at the second full moon, "If we don't do it tonight we will continue to make excuses. Then we will be stuck here for God knows how long. We cannot move on with our journies until this is done."

Kiba sighed, "You're right. Let's go."


	10. Lunar flowers part 6

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Wolf11, DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Perceptive as usual my friend. They will be going after Harry. It would be telling to just outright say who the Noble is.

Harrison's POV

The two wolves easily broken into the labs. Knowing the guards schedules made getting through a snap. If Harrison was a skeptic he would have thought it had been too easy. However the time they spent watching the guards abated that fear.

Using the swiped key card they made their way to the lower level. There was when they ran into trouble. More guards were in the lower levels than they suspected. It soon got the point where they had to split up for safety. Each to follow their nose and find what was hidden in the building.

Once he had to duck into a room when a guard got to close. The scents of the room made him scrunch up his nose. The scent of old blood was strong here. It was different kinds of animal blood. He could only feel relief when it wasn't wolf blood.

When the guard passed he slipped back out. The antiseptic smell washed away the scent of blood. There was an ever growing scent of lunar flowers.

Like most wolves he had never seen a lunar flower before. It was more of an instinct that they knew what its scent was. An instinct that no matter how diluted the blood was, all wolves were drawn to its scent.

It was drawing him down the hall. Lost in the scent he almost forgot where he was. If he had not recognized the one coming he would have been caught. What was Hubb doing there? He thought the man had off tonight? Did they miscalculate?

He heard the man say as he passed, "Cher, I don't know about this. Wolves are supposed to be extinct. How could Cheza be reacting to them?"

A woman replied making Harrison realize that they weren't going to pass, "Hubb, an entire species doesn't just disappear like that. Even humans aren't that sophisticated. The last time Cheza reacted like this was to wolf's blood. There has to be some out there and nearby."

Harrison paled and tried to find a place to hide. There room was open as could be. There wasn't a single piece of furniture in it. If he was caught now there would be no hiding what he had done. Then they would search the rest of the building top to bottom. They would find Kiba.

Even as panic filled him his logical mind reminded him that he had magic. Quietly he cast a disillusionment charm. It was cast just in time for the two adults to come in.

It was in that moment that he was glad for his father. If he never had tutors then he wouldn't be able to use his magic to advantage. Without his magic under his control then he most certainly would have been caught. Either in his human or wolf form.

He watched the two blond's that came in. They had their backs to then but the scent's were unmistakable. Silently he watched them wondering how long they would be there. Or if he could sneak out while they weren't paying attention.

Cher said making his thoughts skid to a halt, "The Book of the Moon. That is how I know this to be true. Wolves who walk in human skin. If the signs in the book are to put in real life. Then wolves exist and they will be searching for the Lunar Flower Maiden, Cheza."

His wolf howled with happiness. It took all of his control for it not to be vocal. They would see him and the charm would fade if he made a single sound.

They were right. Their spirit guides did not lead them astray. The Lunar Flower Maiden was here. They were right.

Hubb asked his eyes not leaving Cher, "What are you going to do then? If there are wolves out there they won't just show themselves to you. If they think you will experiment on them then they will run. They are living beings just as we are. They have as much of a right to live as we do."

"Hubb..." His thoughts mirrored the woman's words. It wasn't something one heard often. Most humans would love to experiment on wolves. This man was unique.

Cher replied calmly, "If the Book of the Moon is true then the wolves will come to us. They will come for Cheza and that's when we can try to reason with them. So that when they open the gates of paradise humans can too."

Harrison sighed silently. What a naive dream for someone so old to have. Humans and wolves could never have peace. Humans would always try to control the wolves. Wolves would simply want to be free. Free to search for what calls to them.

Anything else would be what caused a second break. Where once wolves ans humans lived in harmony. They now lived separate. Each thinking the worst of the others.

Which was true? Were humans truly in the wrong? Or were the wolves in the wrong? Was it a mix of the two? Those were the questions it seemed thay no one had the answers to.


	11. Lunar Flower Maiden

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Well... you are right as usual.

Wolf11: Thanks for your review my friend. Sorry for how short it was.

Harrison's POV

He let out a breath that he had been holding when the humans left. There had been good information in their words. The lunar flower maiden could feel them just as they could feel her.

Slipping from the room he followed his nose. It led him deep into the bowels of the building. Kiba soon caught up to him at a door; much to the younger's surprise. The older wolf only shrugged not giving an explanation.

Before either of them could open the door it was blown away. Both boys stepped back and away from it. The stench of a Noble's blood filled the air. Both wolves had to hold back a growl at the sight of an old man.

Harrison knew that most of the Ancient and Noble Houses in the Wizarding World had Noble blood. This old man was no exception. His was prominent and only a look into his ice blue eyes told them what they needed to know. This human knew exactly what they were. Just as they knew what he was.

In the old man's arms was a girl with purple hair. She was unconscious but the scent was unmistakable. Lunar flowers blooming. She was the Lunar Flower Maiden.

The man said in an old voice that made their hackles rise, " Wolves, eh? It would appear that it was you who woke her. You have my gratitude."

Kiba snarled, "Who the hell are you? The Flower Maiden is belongs to the wolves."

The man smiled as he replied, "If you want to get her back, follow me. Open the gateway to paradise. We will meet again soon, wolves."

With a loud crack he was gone and the alarms began to sound. Harrison gripped Kiba's arm. There was no time to consider if he was a wizard, squib, or muggle. The only way they were getting out of here without being caught was the same way the Noble left. Apparition.

He focused the image of their camp into his mind. Then the tale tell sign of being squeezed through a tube was felt. With a loud crack they landed in the snow next to their camp.

Kiba wheezed next to him trying to regain his breath and balance. He probably should have warned the older boy but there had been no time. If anyone heard him speak they would know who broke in. They would have thought that the two boys stole the Lunar Flower Maiden. That kind of heat was the last thing they needed.

Kiba growled, "I hate Wizarding travel. I guess that answers the question on whether or not you have a Wizarding background. Things will be easier for you now. You can hide better than I can."

Harrison shook his head as he replied, "It's not as convenient as you might think. My father will never stop hunting me. Are you a squib or you don't have magic at all?"

Kiba gave a grim smile as he said, "All wolves have magic. Some just can't access it as easily as you. I can only tap into mine under the full moon."

So a squib. That didn't mean he thought any less of the older boy. It just meant he was different. He knew what it was like to be looked down upon for something he couldn't control.

Harrison said his eyes turning to the sky, "It's late. We should sleep while we can. No doubt there will be trouble come morning."

Both shifted into their wolf forms and curled up to sleep. If they were expecting a restful nights sleep. They were sorely mistaken.

Dreamscape

Snow once more lay around him and a raven flew above him on a brisk wind. There was no voice to guide him but he knew what he had to do. Follow the raven.

The snowy terrain was familiar he had run across it for many days. It was the terrain at the bottom of the mountain. However they did not stay at the bottom. In fact they quickly began to climb. They went higher and higher. It became difficult for him to keep his balance. The paths were slippery and rocky. It was a lot different from his original path.

Before he reached the top the scenery changed. It was still a snowy landscape. However he was surrounded by trees. A sense of danger came over him. Something was wrong about the area.

With his ears listening for any sound he stealthily made his way through the trees. What he saw surprised him. Two shadow figures stood fighting. One was much larger and darker than the other. The smaller one had something in its hands. It was trying to use it as a weapon.

A familiar voice said, "Lukas, wake up. Lukas you need to wake up. Now!"

End of dreamscape

His eyes snapped open blinking away the sleep. It was just after dawn and Kiba stood in his human from above him. Harrison shifted back into his own human form. After a brief stretch of his tense muscles he frowned.

The air smelled of smoke. The acidic smell left a bad taste on his tongue. Every wolf had memories locked deep within them. Sometimes they could be brought out by such scents.

Kiba's own blue eyes were lost in the memory. Harrison thanked his father not for the first time for insisting on them learning to occlude their minds. Otherwise he too would be lost in a memory that was not his own.

He bumped the other's shoulder to gain his attention. Harrison could hear the city coming to life. If they were going to leave it had to be now.

Kiba said his eyes coming back into focus, "I am heading back south. Most likely after Cheza. What about you?"

Harrison nodded to the mountain. It seemed that despite their paths crossing this was where they would separate. Each wolf to their own destiny.

Kiba grinned tiredly as he stated, "Good luck, Lukas. I'm sure we will meet again."

Then he shifted into his wolf form and disappeared into the snow. Harrison stated after him for a moment before nodding. He couldn't stay there and his raven was waiting. Time to go.


	12. Imprint part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Wolf11: thanks for your review my friend. Sorry I know this took forever. I actually just rewatched wolf's rain yesterday. Hope you enjoy it.

Shadow Wolf 15846: thanks for your review my friend. Don't worry Malcolm is still out there. For now he is just watching.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. First instinct is usually right my friend.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Hubb's POV

His town was in choas. In the middle of the night someone stole Cheza. No one had seen the perpetrator. Whoever it was, was able to get in and out without being seen.

The only clue they had was that a guard who wasn't scheduled to work that night's card was used. When he was questioned the man revealed that his guard was stolen. Once more it was a dead end.

In his frustration he went into town to get real coffee. There was little he could do until they found a real lead. When he entered the diner he frowned.

The diner was nearly empty which given the time wasn't unusual. However this was normally the time when Lukas and Kiba normally came to eat. The owner gave them some work for free food. It was only with Hubb's recommendation that the owner did this. He knew the boys worked hard and he wanted to make sure they survived.

Jacob looked up as he walked in and said, "Those boys of yours skipped town sometime in the night. Anne went to check their camp and found it deserted. One set of tracks led north towards the mountain. The other led south. Seems they split up for whatever reason."

The kids were gone? Where would they go? It was his understanding that they didn't have anywhere to go. That's how they ended up wandering into the town.

The owner held out a mug of his usual coffee. It wasn't the best thing in the world but it did the trick.

He couldn't help that his thoughts went back to the boys. They split up and left the same time that Cheza was stolen. They couldn't have been the ones to steal her. Everyone in the town knew what they looked like. No one saw them that night. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling.

Harrison's POV

The journey up the mountain was a long one. The scents around him were all new and he spent time trying to get used to them.

As before he travelled mainly in his wolf form. It was easier to stay warm in this form. Snow had begun to fall two days into his journey.

It wasn't long before he realized that he was being followed. The scent was of booze and gunpowder. Quent... why was the man following him?

He tried to ignore the old man in favor of continuing to follow the raven. However the more he ignored the other the more he wanted to go to him.

The raven led him to where a lake was half way up the mountain. It was almost completely frozen over. The raven sat on a tree branch watching him.

He cocked his head to the side curiously. The raven seemed to be waiting for something.

Were they waiting for Quent? If so why? He was just a human. One that wasn't a wizard or a wolf. There should be no reason for them to wait on him.

The spinning of his mind halted to a stop when a new scent came near them. It was darker than that of Bellatrix. It reminded him of the new moon's scent. The scent made his hackles rise and a low growl left his throat.

There was something not right about that scent. Whatever it was it set both his wolf and his magic on edge.

Quent's scent was coming closer and the dark scent was right behind him. In the next instant gunfire could be heard. That had Harrison moving towards the sounds and scents. Quent had been good to him. He couldn't let anything happen to the other.

When he came out into where the two were he found a giant black bear standing over Quent. It had a single gunshot wound to its left shoulder. It didn't even seem to faze the bear at all.

It went to swipe at Quent who already had a large wound across his chest again. Harrison's body moved on it's own rushing towards the bear. He launched himself at it.

His fangs tore through the bears fur and skin on its forearm. The metallic taste of blood entered his mouth. The forearm was so large that he couldn't even bite down properly.

A swipe of its opposite arm sent him flying. When he struck a nearby tree he saw stars. He hit the ground with a thump and a groan.

It took all of his strength to get back to his feet. He could see Quent slowly rising as well. There was a look of wariness in the other's eyes but no hatred. It seemed he didn't see Harrison as a threat. Just something to be wary of.

The bear let out a deafening roar that made their ears ring. It charged at Harrison. For something of its size he was surprised at how fast it moved.

This time it backhanded him across the forest floor. Harrison knew he had to keep the bear's attention on him. Out of him and Quent he had the best chance at fighting it. Quent had the best chance at killing it. If he could get a kill shot on it.

There were too many trees here for good shots. As he regained his feet his head swimming he began to back away. For every four steps he took the bear only had to take one.

He could outrun it if he needed to. At least he was fairly sure he could. That was something he would prefer not to do. It would leave Quent too exposed and the bear would likely eat him. No he had to lead it away from the man.

An image appeared in his mind just like from his dreams. It was that of the lake where his raven was still at. For a brief moment he hesitated. Then he began back up again. His eyes never leaving the soulless ones of the bear.

Its entire attention was upon him. The beast let out a roar and charged at him suddenly. The time for planned was over.


	13. Imprint part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Wolf 11: thanks for your review my friend. Looks like I made it. I wasn't sure if I would make it to the second chapter this month. I was trying to. I'm glad you like it so much. Your support means a lot to me.

Shadow Wolf 15846: thanks for your review my friend. Ah but if you remember he already knows Tsume, Toboe, and Hige. They were a pack before he went on his journey.

Guest: thanks for your review my friend. Sometimes the best way to make a friend is fighting by their side.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Snow crunched and he let out a whimper as his back made contact with the ground again. They were finally at the lake. Not that it was doing much good.

Even with a clear shot Quent was having a hard time bringing down the bear. The bullets he was using was only irritating the beast further. No matter how many they put in it, it never went down.

Harrison was now out on the frozen lake with no idea how thick the ice was. It terrified him due to the fact he couldn't swim. That was one of the skills he never got around to learning. Summers were spent hunting as a pack and spending as little time at the manor as possible.

In this particular moment he regretted it. If the ice broke he would not be able to swim away.

His ears flattened across his head as the bear came out further onto the ice. Creaks could be heard as it struggled to hold both of their weights. Another shot rang out opening up the beasts side. Then another blew out its knee causing it to fall heavily onto the ice.

Cracks began to appear on the ice where it had landed. They quickly began to spread. Harrison tried to get away from the cracks but it was too late. The ice opened up from under him and he plunged into the icy depths. The bear sunk like a rock and he was sinking as well.

He kicked his legs and tried to move his front paws. He knew if he changed back his clothes would only weigh him down further. The kicking however was only proving to sap at his draining strength. The freezing waters was taking what little strength he had after the fight.

There was only so long he could hold his breath. As the world went black he felt something wrap around his chest and he knew no more.

Quent's POV

As soon as the black wolf and the bear went into the water he was pulling his jacket off. Something told him that the wolf who saved him couldn't swim. Even if it could the injuries would hinder him even in the best of weather.

For years since the murder of his wife and young son he hunted wolves. Thought they should all be shot and killed for what they had done. Yet here was one that gave its life to save him.

Instead of letting the beast die he shrugged off his heavy clothes. Once he was in his under clothes he was in the water. The effect was immediate. Icy water made him almost breath in. It was only his willpower that stopped him.

Below him he could see the black wolf was sinking into the depths. He began to swim after the the wolf. The icy water sapped at his strength but years of being a sherriff and hunting wolves made him stronger than most.

It took what felt like a lifetime but he finally reached the wolf. He wrapped his right arm around it and pulled it close to him. Then he began to swim towards the surface.

If he thought the water was cold breaking the surface after being in the water was a thousand times worse. It was as if they were in the artic circle.

Before he could even consider how to get them both onto the ice a hand grabbed his free arm. Looking up he saw a dirty blond haired man with blue eyes. They gripped each other's forearms and with strength strength that wasn't human the man pulled him out.

The man barely gave him another glance once they were out. Instead he dropped to his knees before the wolf. He seemed to listen to the wolf's breathing or seeming lack of.

The man began to push on to wolf's chest as Quent began to get out of his wet clothes. There was no time for modesty. He spent too long in that water and if he didnt want to risk hypothermia then he had to get into his dry clothes soon.

The man was whispering in such a low voice he almost didnt catch what was being said, "Come on. You have survived against all odds this far. You can't give up now. Breathe damn it."

Quent could see a wand sticking from the man's pocket. Most people didn't know but he was in fact a squib. He was from the Ancient family of Parkinson but they didnt recognize him as such.

When they realized he was a squib they abandoned him to an orphanage. It was there he was eventually adopted into the Yaiden family. It wasn't often that he saw wizards around. They preferred to hide in their own world. Rather not deal with the muggles that they considered beneath them.

The way the man was going about trying to revive the wolf however, showed no such qualms. Quent knew from his own studies as child no magic would help here. At least not properly unless one was a mediwizard. Even then it was dangerous to perform under such conditions. Freezing and having water in the lungs. Dangerous things to be playing with.

The wolf let out a cough and water began to come out. The more it coughed the more water came up. It seemed the wolf would be fine.

Quent held his heavy jacket in his hands indecisively. His own clothes were warm enough. Despite being a squib he had gone and got them spelled with warming and cooling charms. The charms were now chasing away the icy cold that had seeped into his veins.

As the wolf began to shiver and try to curl in on itself he dropped his jacket over it. It had saved his life and going into the water would have been for naught if it died now.

With that done he growled at the man, "Who the hell are you? By the wand you are carrying, you're a wizard."

The man looked him in the eyes with a piercing blue gaze as he replied, "Malcolm Greengrass."


	14. Imprint part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review my friend. It's all good. I'm glad you are getting update notices now.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Almost too late is not quite too late. He made it just in time to help pull them out of the water.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Malcolm's POV

Harrison was a lot bigger than he expected. He was still a puppy even going through his journey. There was still time for growth for a year after the journey.

As it was then Harrison was the size of a full grown wolf. Heirs and clan heads were larger wolves than normal. His Okami genes were obvious strong despite the human side.

Malcolm ran a hand through the boy's fur. It was soft far softer than he expected. Many wolves had coarse fur. It wasn't soft to the touch like this. Harrison seemed to take after both his mother and father.

The man said as he returned with a bundle of wood, "So what is a wizard doing so far from the communities? I don't see many of you this far out."

They were back on the shore of the frozen lake. Despite the warming charms he had it was still freezing out. A fire would do nicely.

Malcolm replied taking in the man's appearance, "I'm here for him. You are right however normally we do not come out this far. Are you a squib?"

"Name's Quent Yaiden. I was a member of the House of Parkinson. When I was announced to be a squib they disowned me. Then left me at a orphanage."

Quent Yaiden huh. This wasn't someone that he would've thought that Harrison to get close to. The boy wasn't one to get close to humans. Malcolm knew that he had a pack that was out there somewhere.

That was how wolves worked. They would rather be with each other than with humans. The humans that thought they were gone.

Quent inquired his eyes on the black wolf under his coat, "He's an animagus I'm guessing. For his age he's much to large to be a normal wolf. His body isn't right to be a werewolf."

As much as Malcolm wanted to lie to the man he couldn't. There was something about how Harrison fought for him. It could be the start of an imprint.

Wolves rarely imprinted upon humans anymore. Even ones that were raised amongst them tended to ignore their base instincts.

However he could see the appeal. This man was a wolf killer and yet Harrison saved his life. Almost even giving his own to save the man.

It was as rare to meet someone you were meant to imprint on. Even more rare that both parties accept each other.

Malcolm answered mysteriously, "Not exactly. It is true that we can between human and wolf skins but we are not animagi. We are something that should not exist according to man. As he is on a journey it is my duty to protect him from those that would use him. Whether for his blood or for his ability to track man's creation."

Understanding filled the man's eyes, "Cheza," then they turned to the boy in wolf skin, "So it is true then. There are wolves who walk within human skin. He is a spirit wolf and since you his protector that must mean you are as well."

They were captured beasts within human skins. An apt description for someone like him and Harrison. Quent must have been one hell of a sheriff in his prime.

Malcolm replied, "While it isn't my secret to share, yes. Yes, we are both captured beasts within human skins. Honestly I think he would have been happier had been born a wolf. Or at least a soul wolf that had a living clan. All he has is the few memories that come as dreams and the stories that other tell."

The wolf in question began to shift about. That drew both men's attention. It seemed he was waking up.

Tsume's POV

How they ended up following the kid on his journey he didn't know. Toboe was probably the youngest of them human and wolf wise. Even younger than Lukas whose journey had just begun. Yet here they were.

An old legend amongst the wolves was that when the journeys came sooner than was normal the world was at an end. Tsume had always considered it just that. A legend. Yet the proof was right in front of him.

Tsume who was the most intune with the world could feel it. The world was getting colder. The pull of the moon was getting stronger.

He, Hige, and Toboe could feel this unnatural pull. It called to them like moths to a flame. The scent of lunar flowers was strong where they were headed.

Where there were lunar flowers there had to be wolves. An old saying came to mind.

Flowers are clever things. Even if it looks like they vanished they never really go away. Almost like a pack of wolves. As long as there is a moon flowers will never die. And neither will wolves.

The sun was rising it was time to get his pack up. They had to chase the white wolf leading them through the journey.


	15. Imprint part 4

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Wolf11: thanks for your review my friend. No I hate twilight. It's more of a kinship between Harrison and Quent.

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it so much. I'm sorry no one is helping you out.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. That they are. Danger will only continue to grow as time passes.

Harrison's POV

There was something warm on top of him. That was his first conscious realization.

His second was that he shouldn't have been feeling anything at all. He should be lying at the bottom of the lake dead. Had the old man saved him? If so why?

Scenting the air he noticed the familiar scent of booze and gunpowder. That was the old man all right. It surprised Harrison that the man would save a wolf.

The second scent was more toned down. It a pine scent layered under the moon. Malcolm Greengrass a wolf that hid himself from the Dark Lord. Not an easy task.

Warm blue eyes looked down at him as his opened his eyes. Harrison noticed the jacket that was wrapped around his body. The warmth was from magic. Was Quent a wizard?

Harrison's magic reach out to the man. No he had a small amount of it but could not access it. Quent was a squib. Not that the young wolf cared. People were people no matter if they had magic or not.

Quent growled not unkindly, "Kid you can change back. I know you are not as you seem."

Harrison did as he was bid. The dreams told him something was different about this human. For now he would trust his instincts. They had never led him astray before.

Without his fur and his clothes soaking went from his time in the water he was freezing. He pulled his wand out and cast a quick drying and warming charm on his own clothes.

There was amusement in Quent's dark eyes. That's when he noticed that the other wasn't wearing his jacket. There was a jacket laying on his shoulder. Oh...

A little sheepish he held out the man's jacket to him. Quent asked something Harrison was unfamiliar with in his eyes, "You warm enough, kid? Magic only does so much."

Harrison carefully tested himself. He checked his breathing capacity and exhaled. No water in his lungs. Thankfully. They must have got it out before he woke. His wounds from the fight with the bear would heal on their own. The moon was still strong and he would heal quickly under it.

Harrison replied, "Yes. With my own warming and drying charm I should be fine. Thank you."

Quent took the coat and for a brief second Harrison's magic flared. It knocked Malcolm back several feet causing him to stumble and curse. Then the magic settled as suddenly as it had flared. This left the boy and the man confused.

When Malcolm recovered he growled for the first time sounding like the wolf he was, "Lift your shirt, Harrison," Harrison didn't move only raised an eyebrow, "Now! If that was what I think it was it will have left a mark."

A little unwillingly he shed his jacket and shirt. Sure enough there was a new mark on his chest. Amongst the scars from his abusive mother there was a rune on his shoulder just above his heart.

It was an ancient rune only found in the most obscure texts. The true rune of the moon. It was a gift to wolves who found someone that they trusted with their lives. Only if it was mutual would it appear. Quent would have one under his jacket as well if the legends were to be believed.

Malcolm finally made his way back over to them. His eyes were solely for the mark on Harrison's chest.

"An imprint mark," he breathed, "You are either very lucky or very unlucky, little one."

"I'm not little," he snarled like a rabid wolf.

His human form was smaller in stature than average. As a wolf he was perfectly where he should be. At least that's what Tsume had said.

Malcolm grinned as he replied, "You will always be little to me. I am your guardian. I will always be the first to lay down my life to save yours. You are the Heir to the Okami clan. The raven is proof enough that you were chosen."

That wasn't possible. The Okami clan had been destroyed years ago. No one could be its heir.

Yet an almost silent whisper in the back of his mind said it was true. He was the rightful heir to the clan. When he finished his journey he would be clan head.

There was the matter of living that long. If Malcolm knew he was the heir others had to as well. That would mean he would be hunted down. Wolves as a whole could not afford to hunt and kill one of their own. For an heir to the Okami clan however they wouldn't hesitate.

The world as they knew it was getting colder. To the humans the moon was getting bigger and blood red moons were becoming less rare.

Stories passed down by elder wolves spoke of such times. They called it the end of the world. Harrison thought such things were just legend. Then again he thought that imprints were a near impossibility. If it was true then they would find paradise or perish.

As long as there was a moon there would be flowers on the world. Lunar flowers would call to the wolves that sought paradise. Though what was paradise if you had nothing and no one to live for. He lived for his friends and his pack. When he returned from his journey they would seek paradise.

Quent said his dark eyes on Harrison, "I don't know much about your kind of wolf lad. I do know this. Our world is only getting colder and the moon bigger. If I follow you there is a chance I will find what I am searching for. Besides with the imprint on us, no matter where we go. The other will never be far. That is what it means to be imprinted upon. It goes down to your very soul."

The raven cawed at him suddenly causing all three of them to look at it. When Harrison locked eyes he saw an image. It was that of a range of mountains. Beyond them was a river frozen over. That was their next destination.


	16. The white wolf part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Wolf 11: thanks for your review my friend. Thank you.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. No rest for the weary. There are more to come as well.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Yeah this is the simple stuff. We havent even begun to get complicated.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

So this is a warning for you now. The ending is official and it will not be a happy one. If you are looking for a happy ending I would probably suggest any other author. You have been warned.

Marvolo's POV

With how long his son had been gone and with no news from Malcolm, Marvolo decided to take matters into his own hands. The first step had been going to Gringotts. His followers mentioned a drastic decline in goblins at the bank.

When Lillian died he never had her will read. There wasn't a need for it. When he went to the bank he found out what a mistake that was. His wife had left him letters about wolves. She had left him one of the rarest books in the world.

The book of the moon. At one time it was wildly popular. People of all cultures read it. Right up until the race for paradise. The worst of it didn't hit until the 40's and 50's.

Wolves by that point had already been declared extinct but a disease ravaged both muggles and wizards. It was aptly named Paradise sickness. People that contracted the disease lost their minds.

They thought everything and everyone were wolves. Eventually they would fall into a coma. It was said that the coma showed what their paradise was. No one knew for sure for no one who contacted the disease came out of that stage.

Marvolo knew most of this because he had seen it. Growing up he had seen people fall to the illness. When Lillian came into his life that was the happiest he felt.

When she died killed by the Light Wizards that opposed him, he closed himself off. Both to his sons and to his followers. If he had not then there was a chance he might have seen the signs. His youngest son and heir was a wolf, just like his mother.

The letters went further into explaining what happened. Lillian had known she was going to die. That the time of her clan of wolves was coming to an end.

The Okami clan was one of the largest wolf packs in the world. They held a seat on the high council. It was the council and the Light Wizards working in collaboration that killed her clan.

Wolves were promised freedom. The wizards the promise that the way to Paradise would never be opened.

By the time the attack happened only a small portion of the clan remained. The rest had scattered to the wind on her order. They would wait for the call of the Okami heir.

An heir's call was a rare thing and it would rally the remaining clan members together. Lillian summarized that it would be Harrison who opened the gates to Paradise.

What she wrote next chilled him to the bonev She stated that their world was dying. Magical creatures had seen the signs for centuries. Their preparations were finally coming to a head.

Goblins refused to explain what would happen. They were shutting themselves off in preparation. Paradise was the only hope for many.

As he reached the end he almost missed a page. It was stuck to the one before it. When he peeled them apart he could only stare.

A list of names with birth and death dates adorned the page. Some dated all the way back to the early 17th century. It was a list of all the previous clan elders. All of whom had died at or on the same day as Lillian. Except one.

There was a single clan elder that despite the odds had survived. A name that had struck fear into the hearts of all wizards for almost two decades.

That made his decision for him. Journey or not he had to find his son.

Harrison's POV

The raven led them across snowy plains. For the wolves it was slow going as they had to slow their pace for the human. The trails they were taking them lead them far from human habitation and where the car could go.

Quent was unused to traveling in the conditions but he did his best to keep pace with the wolves. Malcom scouted ahead while Harrison enjoyed the snow.

While enjoying the snow he was constantly aware of everything around him. Last time there had been a bear attack. He didn't want to be caught unaware by another challenge.

It was two weeks of travelling with Quent that the strangest thing happened. His raven disappeared. Harrison as per the normal at night had been chasing it. Chasing it to some unknown range of mountains.

Flashes of images came with the chase. A bear, a wolf, a mountain lion, a fox, and a raven. A calm voice soothed his nerves saying things that he would not remember in the morning.

As they broke camp Harrison frowned noticing that his raven was gone. There wasn't any indication of where it had gone.

Malcolm immediately asked noting the frown, "What's wrong?"

"The raven it's gone," replied Harrison.

It didn't even take a second for both men to look up. Spirit guides did not suddenly disappear. The raven had not left him once since the journey began. Even when he had faced off with the bear it had been there.

Malcolm frowned and said hollowly, "It cant be. It's too early in your journey."

Harrison almost asked too early for what. Then he remembered the stories.

Heir journey's were different from the others. At some point during the journey a choice had to be made. That choice would decide the fate of the wolf in question.

Would they become head of the clan? Or would they be forever stuck as the heir?

That part of the journey was always strifed with inner turmoil. The choice would be one that decided not only his fate but the fate of all of his clan.

Malcolm said, "Then we will stay here. This part is for you and you alone. My only advice is follow your heart."

Quent looked like he wanted to argue but a cold look from Malcolm stopped him. It seemed he was in fact alone for this part. Despite being alone for most of his life this scared him.


	17. The white wolf part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Wolf11: thanks for your review my friend. Yep. I also specialize in sad endings. Sorry it took so long had to work out how I wanted to do this chapter.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. That is what we are about to find out my friend.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. Ah with a choice made here you will get your answer soon. Thank you my dear friend for reading.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

Almost as soon as he left the campsite in his wolf form things changed. The air around him shifted and urged him forward. Magic all around him was restless as his inner self. Something was going on that was bigger than him.

Snow had begun to fall again obscuring his vision. It started out soft snow not enough to stop him but enough to make him more cautious. Harrison continued his quest forward following the pull of the magic.

Soon it became nothing more than a white out. He could barely keep himself from running into trees. Right up until there was no longer any ground under his paws.

He stumbled uncontrollably down a cliff. His head hit the side of one sharp edges of the snow covered rocks causing him to black out before he hit the ground.

When he came to he was surrounded by snow. He had to dig his say out of the snow. The sky was darkened with clouds. This made it difficult to determine what time it was.

For all he knew he could have been unconscious for hours. Changing back into his human form would not help him. The snow was still falling heavily and his animal senses were better intune with nature.

Harrison sensed rather than heard movement. He shivered in the snow and tried to hide in the hole he made. It wouldn't provide much cover but it was better than trying to climb back up the cliff or being out in the open.

It was not enough to stop him from being hauled up by the scruff of his neck as if he was still a puppy. Grown adults would have difficult lifting him but whoever had him treated him like he was a runt.

He tried to turn but was unceremoniously dropped into the snow. Turning he pulled his lips back revealing his white fangs.

Looking up he found green eyes that matched his own staring down at him. A wolf with fur as white as snow stood there, a female.

A cord was struck deep within him at the sight of her. Harrison knew this wolf but for the life of him he couldn't remember how. Those eyes however were the exact shade of his own.

Almost like... it couldn't be... that was impossible. There was no way this wolf could be his mother. Right?

A resounding chuckle went through her. It was warm as if he had taken a bite of chocolate.

She nuzzled the side of his neck in affection. Unbidden a memory came forward of another doing the exact same.

A gentle voice telling him everything would be fine. That he would be safe with Malcolm.

He questioned not truly believing his memory, $Mother? But you are.$

$Dead? Yes I died that night the other clans attacked us. Like all creatures of this world I was born with a destiny. The same destiny that is now passed to you.$

Destiny? What destiny? Why did it have to be his?

All Harrison had ever wanted was to look after his pack. It had been difficult. Only Tsume had any real memories of his pack. The rest of them were just like him. All alone in the world. Not knowing where they came from.

His mother continued drawing him back from his thoughts, $I am no longer known as Lillian, Harrison. I am not called Aniu. From here I will be your guide. For you I am the one you must pass to earn the Heir's call. That will gather the remaining members of the Okami clan.$

Harrison questioned his eyes narrowing in suspicion, $What do I have to do? Wait I thought the raven was my guide."

His mother's eyes softened as she responded, $The raven is one of many guides. During times of struggle like now all the guides will test an heir. For sometimes one test is not enough. As you found out with the bear.$

The bear had been a test? But why? Then it came to him. It was a test to see if he would abandon another in need. In turn it tested Quent to see if he would save the one who risked his life for Quent's. They both ended up passing the test intertwining their fates forever.

Harrison sat up but even at his full height he barely reached his mother's shoulder. Their furs were in complete contrast to each other. The eyes told it all. No one could mistake the shade of green that their eyes were.

He had heard of the stories. That his mother had failed in her journey. That was why the Okami clan fell. That in this moment she had made this moment on her journey that she made the wrong choice. He had to know why.

Harrison inquired softly, $What was the choice you have to make?$

Aniu's eyes held untold pain as she replied, $The clan was supposed to go to Paradise after my journey. As you know the way to Paradise is no easy journey. I was freshly graduated from Hogwarts and I had fallen in love with an older student while in school. Your father. When I had to choose between going to paradise and your father I couldn't do it. In the end I chose love.$

Harrison turned his head to the side inquisitvely. He couldn't judge his mother. He didn't know his father before the other became a Dark Lord. There had to be a reason she fell in love with him. If she hadn't he would never have been born.

Questions raged around in his mind however. What was his father truly like? Was he the monster everyone said he was? Or was there something he was missing?

Harrison always saw the cold man. He never got to see any other side of his father. If there was anyone he could ask it was his mother.

She sighed in a way that was strangely human like, $Your father is still the man I knew. I won't deny that he is cold and seems like he is unfeeling. But he does love you in his own way Harrison. There are things happening in your world that I can't explain. They are things you must learn for yourself. All I can tell you is to trust your guide and your heart. When in doubt your heart will never lead you wrong.$

Harrison sat back reminding himself why he was there. This was his journey. It was time to make his decision not reminisce over past mistakes. Or what life he might have if things were different.

He growled low in his throat, $What is the choice I have to make?$

Aniu's eyes widened with surprise at his commanding tone. It was something he had learned from Tsume. If you wanted someone to listen to you, you must command respect. He might still be a pup in the eyes of his elder's but he was a clan heir. That in itself came with respect.

Then her eyes grew hard as she answered her tone going ice cold, $Today you make a choice. Do you search for the gates of Paradise or do you return to the life you know? The path that was already set before you. Or the path that you know nothing about?$

There was no choice here. He would not return to his father where his death sentence was a given. In the Slytherin family there there was only one heir. There wasn't a spare. If two children were born the Lord would kill the second by the age of seventeen.

He growled, $I choose the path to Paradise. I choose the clan I was born into as well as the pack I have made. Where all others failed we will make it to Paradise.$

Magic flared up around them accepting his position and choice. A dark grey band went across his fur of his right paw. It was so dark that unless one was looking for it they wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Something pulled at his core and into his chest. He stepped forward and howled. The howl was filled with his magic and that of his clan.

3rd person's POV

All across the world those with Okami blood heard a wolf howl. Something pulled at their magics in a way that had not been felt since the last true clan head.

An heir's call was not something to be ignored. Everyone from the smallest runt to the alpha of the pack knew this. Wolves youngvand old alike left their lives in hiding behind. They would make their way towards the clan meeting ground.

In a castle far away from the Okami hunting grounds a light grey wolf felt the call. His human name was one that was feared even to that day.

As the last remaining elder of the Okami clan his magic was boosted. What had slowed to barely a trickle no overflowed in his veins. Energy revitalized him.

Allowing his magic to attack the wards they were swiftly brought down. Despite his old age he never gave up on the training instilled into him. He tore down the wards with expert precision.

Once they fell he pushed the door open. With no human guards he was free to leave. Nothing would keep him from the new Clan heir.


	18. Clan meeting part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Guest: thanks for your review my friend. Sorry it took so long healing from a broken collarbone. Writing is slow.

Wolf11: thanks for your review my friend. Sorry it took so long healing from a broken collarbone. Writing is slow. As for Blue she may or may not make an appearance. I have not decided yet. She wont be canon with wolf's rain though. I may kill her off but I'm not 100% sure. Saying not instead of now was a typo. Good catches!

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Maybe this will help you. It is not Azkaban he broke out of. It was a spirit wolf not a lunar.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it. Things are beginning to pick up now.

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review and support. definitely significant.

I must say I cannot guarantee how often or how regular my updating schedule will be. I'll do my best to have one out as soon as possible but it depends on if I have any idea what I want to do for the next chapter. Writing will be slow. Where I was putting two out a day I'm struggling to put one chapter out in 3 days. So bare with me.

Harrison's POV

The howl left him feeling drained physically and mentally. He knew what it was and it only solidified everything he had learned.

Aniu rubbed her muzzle gently against his neck. Warmth filled him chasing away any fears that he made the wrong choice.

She said her voice still warm, $The path is yours now my son. No matter what happens know that I will always be proud of you. But you must be careful. Your father will be looking for you. He means well but this journey is for the clan. It will decide whether or not we as a species go extinct or not.$

Harrison asked quietly, $How do I stop him?$

A sad smile crossed her face as she replied, $Alone you cant. Stay close to those you call your own. But know your father is not your enemy. You might not agree on everything with him but he isnt your enemy. Beware of the man with the twinkling blue eyes. He will to stop you in search for his own Paradise. Beware, no sacrifice is too much to him.$

Harrison rubbed his furred cheek against her neck as he replied, $I'll be careful but I wont back down.$

A smile reached her eyes. A wind however blew through. Her body disappeared leaving Harrison alone in the snow.

With a sigh he made his way back up the side of the cliff. It was rough going but eventually he reached the top. Then he made his way back towards the camp.

Malcolm's head shot up the moment he walked up. Quent was drinking out of his flask. There was something in the dark eyes. It was as if he knew that everything had changed.

Harrison changed into his human form. Malcolm moved to stand before him and took to a knee.

Bowing his head the man said, "I am Malcolm Greengrass youngest of my family, last of the Guardians of the Okami clan. As those before me did I will swear an oath of protection and loyalty. Bound by my blood. Sealed by the Moon's blessing."

The man drew his wand and used slicing charm lightly on his thumb. When the blood began to flow he drew a rune on Harrison's forehead. The power of the man's magic surrounded him with warmth. It was gentle and kind just as Malcolm was.

Malcolm swore, "I am Malcolm Artiles Greengrass. In this day and age I work as a healer for the Dark Lord. Since the day of that my clan fell I have watched over the heir. As the Guardians before me swore to protect the previous Clan Heads I swear to protect you with my life. With you the Okami clan will rise again. I swear upon my life and magic that I will aid you in rebuilding the clan to its former glory. That should you wish I will help you in finding Paradise."

A white light surrounded them forming them the oath. Harrison could only stare in surprise. Very few wizards or wolves would make such an oath.

Tsume never said anything about oaths. It made him wonder if his mother had a guardian say the same oath.

Harrison said unsurely, "I accept your oath Malcolm. But dont act like that. You and Quent saved me."

Malcolm's blue eyes softened into a gentleness. He replied kindly, "You are so much like your mother. She was very forgiving and accepting of all her clan. No matter what your station was you were treated the same. At the same time you have your father's fire. Despite your differences you wouldn't be who you are without him. Both sides of your heritage make you who you are. Never forget that."

Harrison scowled at his Guardian. He knew the other was right. That didn't mean he had to like it.

Unwillingly his mind trailed to what his mother had said. His father was not his enemy. At the same time his father would do everything within his power to reclaim Harrison. Mistakes from before would not be made a second time.

Quent said gruffly, "I do not have magic make to such an oath. Nor do I have the lineage that he does. But you imprinted on me. I will look after you as much as I can."

Harrison flushed. No one wanted to look after him. No one but his pack.

Then it hit him. This was his pack and together they had to make it to the clan meeting grounds. They were pack to chasing the raven.


	19. Clan meeting part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Wolf11: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm doing a lot better now. I have almost a range of motion back now. I appreciate that you remind me to update.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. There certainly will be a lot of fighting to come.

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review, my friend. Answering some questions is better than not answering any.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Harrison's POV

The journey through the mountains and snow took almost a month. At night he lay in his wolf form next to Quent. Malcolm for his part was always on the other side of the fire.

They were coming down the last mountain just before when they found a cave. It was in the perfect spot to rest in.

There wasnt any wood for them to start a fire. Even with all the warming charms on their clothes they were freezing. Whether in human or wolf form nothing they did helped.

Harrison sat just inside the cave staring at the full moon. His stomach rumbled loudly causing him to groan. If they didn't reach the pack settlement soon Quent would starve.

Half a month ago they had realized there weren't any deer or other creatures to hunt in this area. Harrison and Malcolm began to bask under the moon. It would allow them to go longer without needing to eat. This allowed all the food to go to Quent until they could find food.

Staring up at the moon he realized that it was bigger than normal. It wasnt just the phases. If what Tsume had told him was true it was the beginning of the end.

I tell you now the words of Red Moon. The wolf was born from the Great Spirit, and man became the beast's messenger. Man was created from the wolf. So says the author of the Book of the Moon.

It was what led many humans to believe that they were a danger. What started the hunts for wolves and why they had to hide themselves.

Harrison had to wonder how long they had. If the world truly was ending then the search for paradise had to be made quickly. Still, he would not abandon the pack he made.

Crunching snow could faintly be heard from just outside the cave. It sounded smaller than him. A low growl escaped him in warning.

Answering growls responded from outside the cave. There was more than one but the sounded like wolverines. They weren't necessarily dangerous to him unless it was a full pack.

Stepping out of the mouth of the cave he found three wolverines waiting. Each had dark brown fur and piercing red eyes. White fangs glinted in the moonlight.

The strangest part, however, was that they didn't have scents. All creatures as long as they were living had scents. If they weren't living what were they?

A breathy voice came from what he could only guess was the leader, $What a strange pack we find roaming wolverine territory. What brings two wolves and a human to this side of the mountains?$

Before he could answer another began, $Surely not a clan. There hasn't been a clan in these parts for a better part of two centuries.$

Knowing better than to say who he belonged with Harrison answered, $We aren't looking for trouble.$

$But it is trouble you have found wolf,$ interrupted the first, $Your kind do not belong in this side of the mountain. Wolves belong in the valley or they did until the clan was broken.$

He bowed his head slightly as he responded, $We apologize for our trespass. Night was falling and as we have a human with us we could not risk braving the cold without shelter. With your permission, we will only trouble you for one night and be gone headed towards our own territory at first light.$

The third one who had been silent this entire growled, $Silver tongued this wolf is. Neither wolf nor human but a mixture of both. It is no wonder he cannot find acceptance in either world.$

The first picked it up next, $If little wolf wants to pass through our mountains then he must pay the price. Leave us the human or turn back and return to your safe home.$

$Never,$ he denied angrily, $We have not come this far to give up now! If you want Quent then you will have to go through me.$

The wolverines began to circle in front of him. It was obvious that they wanted around him. They wanted to get to Quent.

Harrison stood his ground ears folded back against his skull. Fangs bared so that he also shone in the moonlight.

They chanted easily, $Go back. Go back.$

A fierce freezing wind tore through the area making Harrison flinch. The wolverines began to fade away repeat for him to go back.

Had that been another test? If so he wasnt surprised. The tests made to make sure the wolf was ready for the challenges ahead.

Once again he heard the crunching of snow. A light grey wolf turned around the corner. It had mismatched light blue and black eyes. The eyes widened with surprise.

This wasnt one of his pack or any wolf he knew. He growled low in his throat. Was it another test?

The grey wolf said relief flooding its gravelly voice, $My how you have grown. The first black wolf of the Okami clan since your grandfather's passing.$

That startled him. This wasnt the words of one of the tests. At least he didn't think so.

He growled in question, $What do you mean? Who are you?$

The grey wolf turned its head to the side. There was an oldness about the wolf. It wasnt something he had ever come across before.

$I was named elder of the Okami clan when your grandfather was named clan head. My name is Gellert."

There was only truth in that statement. It only took a moment for the name to click within his mind.

He questioned disbelief clear, $Grindelwald?! You are supposed to be dead.$

Amusement shone in the other's mismatched eyes. Then he changed into his human form. The man looked only to be in his sixties but Harrison knew he was far older. Mismatched eyes remained the same as before. He had white-blond hair that was shaggy.

Grindelwald continued, "Albus defeated me before your mother was born. I stayed in the jail that he put me in waiting for the howl."

$How do I know I can trust you?$

Grindelwald smirked as he said, "You don't. But you won't find your way to the meeting ground without me. Even with your guardian."


	20. Clan meeting part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Wolf11: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it. I'm doing much better now.

freemankb2002: thanks for your review, my friend. I hope this is soon enough for you.

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review, my friend. Ummmmm I'm not sure you want to know the answer to that. I love Quent too. Hes one of my favorite characters.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Friends in the most unlikely of places. I won't say more than that.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Harrison's POV

Following the old grey wolf was easier than he would have thought. Gellert kept his pace slow so that everyone could keep up. Specifically Quent as the man was human.

More than once had to grab the back of a man jacket to keep him from going off the edge of a cliff. Or from slipping and breaking his neck.

In the nights they would take turns on watch. However, no matter when Harrison fell asleep or woke up it seemed that the old wolf was awake. Awake and watching over them.

For the most part, Grindlewald was silent. His main focus was on getting them to their destination. All he would say about it was that it was at the bottom of the mountains. That they would be on the shore of one of the world's sea. That it would freeze over in a few weeks.

The night of the new moon found them in the last quarter of the mountain. Malcolm lay close to the fire his tail curled around him. Harrison was curled close to Quent. A heavy arm laid over his back.

Grindelwald sat by the camps edge his piercing mismatched eyes watching the darkness. The stars shone in the dark skies. There was tension in his shoulders. It was obvious he expected trouble but did not wake the others.

Harrison startled awake as he came out of a dream. It had yet to change from the ones showing him the frozen water. Noting the alertness of the older wolf he wiggled out from under Quent's arm. Before nudging the man closer to the fire.

Grindelwald didnt turn his head or give any acknowledgment of his presence. His mismatched eyes continued to stare out into the darkness.

Harrison sat by his side staring out at the darkness. What was it the old wolf saw out here? Why didnt he stay by the fire to keep warm?

A sigh escaped the wolf before he stated, $You have questions.$

Harrison gave the other a sheepish look. He did have questions more than he could count. Growing up as he did though taught him to seek the answers rather than ask for them.

$Ask your questions, pup. I will not begrudge you for them.$

Harrison asked his head turning to look at the grey wolf, $How did Dumbledore defeat you? There is so little information on how you were defeated.$

Grindlewald let out a forlorn sigh before turning his face towards the sky. The firelight played across his mismatched eyes.

He began quietly, $When I was a young teenager I fell in love with a human. I wasnt much younger than yourself. Albus was the human that I fell in love with. Fresh out from my journey I was foolish.$

Love? That wasnt what he was expecting. Then again people said that it made them blind. It still didnt explain how he became a Dark Lord. Or why Dumbledore had turned against him.

Grindelwald continued in a low rumble, $After a few years of interactions between I told him my secret. No one in the world knew that I was a wolf. In the beginning, he accepted me for who and what I was. We were going to recreate the world and build a path to Paradise. So that everyone could go. Not just wolves.$

That goal sounded familiar. Many humans magical and not wanted the paths to Paradise to open for them. According to legend, however, only wolves could find it.

Harrison wanted the same thing that Grindelwald at one time. He wanted Quent to be able to follow them to Paradise. During his journey, he had learned what it truly meant to care for another person.

There had always been his pack that he cared about. He had practically been raised by them. Tsume is the closest any of them had to a real parent.

It simply wasnt the same as the bonds forged here. Quent had saved his life after the risk of his own. Malcolm had become a protective older brother. Paradise would have meant nothing without these bonds.

Grindelwald said after a long moment, $For several years our views were the same. I thought that maybe we could change the world. Then his little sister grew ill with Paradise sickness. This illness eats away at your very soul. Much like when someone receives the dementor's kiss. According to the clans and your grandfather, only those who are considered to be Nobles will fall prey to the disease. Before Albus's sister, the last case was over a hundred years prior. There hasn't been one since either. Once the symptoms start there is nothing that can be done to help them. It wasnt my fault but that didn't stop Albus from blaming me.$

Paradise sickness? He thought that was a myth. Then again wolves were supposed to be extinct. Creatures of myth and legend even to humans.

That was what broke the bond between the two men. Some bonds were forged to last. Others even if they seemed strong were in fact fragile.

Harrison rumbled out, $I'm sorry.$

$Dont be. It was because of my decision to trust Albus that our clan was destroyed. I wasnt there when it happened but the bond with the clan shattered. It was only with your howl that the bonds began to reforge. When I heard the howl that was when I broke out of Nurmengard.$

Harrison queried, $How many do you think will answer the call?$

Grindelwald sighed, $There is no telling. If any of your grandfather's wolves made it through the massacre then they will. It all depends on how many still have hope. That was something I never lost. Your grandfather saved me from myself during my journey. As such, I swore my life and loyalty to his line. And to him. His blood runs through your veins. As I was bound to him I am now bound to you. Whether it's to Paradise or the Gates of Hell I will follow you.$


End file.
